La leyenda del Vizard Invencible
by Tmau1990
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que vencieron a Aizen y acabaron con los espada. Nuestros heroes viven tranquilamente. Pero un nuevo peligro les obliga a volver a la lucha. AVISO: contiene alguna información que aún no ha salido en la serie.
1. Un peligro en la lejanía

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

**LA LEYENDA DEL VIZARD INVENCIBLE**

Capitulo 1. Un peligro en la lejanía 

Nuestra historia comienza en Karakura, lugar donde viven nuestros protagonistas Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia. Han pasado 5 años desde que vencieron a Aizen y acabaron con los espada. Después de esto decidieron comenzar a vivir una vida tranquila los dos juntos. Alquilaron un apartamento y comenzaron a convivir el uno con el otro. Aunque no significa que hayan perdido el contacto con la Sociedad de las Almas. Renji los visita muy a menudo, principalmente por ordenes de Byakuya aunque también lo hace por sí mismo, ya que había poco trabajo.

Un día quien fue a visitarlos fue Byakuya. Los dos se sorprendieron de que fuera él personalmente. Por lo visto ocurría algo inquietante.

BYAKUYA. Hay algo que tengo que hablar con los dos.

RUKIA. ¿Qué ocurre, niisan?

BYAKUYA. Creamos que algo va a ocurrir en breve cerca de aquí.

ICHIGO. ¿El qué?

BYAKUYA. No lo sabemos exactamente. Pero hemos recibido señales de una gran acumulación de energía y tememos que pueda ocurriros algo.

ICHIGO. Te doy las gracias por avisarnos. Por favor¿podrías avisarnos si la señal cambia?

BYAKUYA. Por supuesto. Si ocurre algo, Renji os informará. Y si es muy grave, vendré en persona. Os pediría que estuvierais preparados por si tenéis que volver a luchar. Y os recomiendo que se lo contéis a aquellos cuya ayuda pueda sernos útil.

Poco rato después, Byakuya volvió a la Sociedad de las Almas. Ichigo y Rukia fueron Al almacén de Urahara para hacerle una visita y pedirle un favor.

URAHARA. ¿Qué queréis qué?

ICHIGO. Que nos ayudes a entrenar. Si lo que nos ha contado Byakuya es verdad, cualquier ayuda será muy útil y tú eres el único que puede proporcionarnos esa ayuda.

RUKIA. Ichi tiene razón. Tenemos que aumentar nuestro poder.

URAHARA. Está bien. Venid dentro de una semana y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. Si no morís en él, no habrá nada ni nadie que puede pararos.

RUKIA. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

Y se fueron los dos.

URAHARA. Estos dos nunca dejaran de sorprenderme.

YORUICHI. Que esperabas de esos dos.

URAHARA. Justo esto. El día que ellos dos dejen de querer fortalecerse, significa que han muerto.

------------------------------

Mas tarde, Ichigo y Rukia quedaron en el centro de la ciudad con Inoue, Ishida y Chad para informarles de las nuevas noticias que llegaron desde la Sociedad de las Almas.

ISHIDA. La verdad es que ya me parecía que había habido mucha tranquilidad por aquí por mucho tiempo. Demasiado bajo mi punto de vista.

CHAD. Yo también creo que ya era hora de que volviese a haber algo de acción por aquí.

INOUE. Pues a mí me hubiera gustado que esta tranquilidad hubiera durado aún más. Aunque también esperaba poder volver a la acción.

RUKIA. Si lo que mi niisan nos contó es verdad, podríamos tener suficiente acción como para llenar varias vidas enteras.

ICHIGO. No os vamos a obligar a hacerlo. Es vuestra decisión. Podéis pensároslo detenidamente. Os tendremos informados.

Y todos se fueron. Después de la reunión a Ichigo se le ocurrió que había otro grupo de personas a las que podían pedir ayuda. los Vizard.

------------------------------

SHINJI. A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Queréis que os ayudemos a combatir un posible mal que puede amenazarnos a todos nosotros?

ICHIGO. Más o menos.

SHINJI. Entonces sólo tengo una cosa que decir – pone cara de enfado como si estuviera a punto de estallar -. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

KENSEI. ¡¿POR QUÉ DAS POR SENTADO QUE NOSOTROS HEMOS ACEPTADO?! – grita zarandeándolo.

SHINJI. Porque soy el líder y soy el que decide.

KENSEI. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a opinar. Yo acepto.

SHINJI. ¿Y por qué te has cabreado tanto?

KENSEI. Porque no me gusta que nadie decida por mí.

HIYORI. Yo también acepto. Estoy deseando entrar en batalla.

MASHIRO. Yo también voy. Espero estar a la altura.

LISA. No voy a ser menos. Contad conmigo.

ROSE. Y conmigo.

LOVE. No os olvidéis de mí.

HACCI. Mis barreras os serán muy útiles.

ICHIGO. Muchas gracias a todos. Cuando vaya a comenzar la batalla os avisaremos.

SHINJI. Y nosotros estaremos preparados.

ICHIGO. Hacci¿puedo pedirte un favor?

HACCI. Por supuesto.

ICHIGO. Necesito que vayas a visitar a Inoue. Creo que está perdiendo la confianza y como los dos tenéis el mismo tipo de poder...

HACCI. No hace falta que digas más. Déjalo en mis manos.

ICHIGO. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

Ichigo y Rukia regresan a su apartamento. Ya habían tenido demasiado trabajo por un día y lo único que deseaban en ese momento era pasar un buen rato ellos dos solos (imagino que sabéis a lo que me refiero XD)

------------------------------

Al día siguiente, decidieron que tenían que poner al corriente a sus seres queridos. Por la tanto, fueron a visitar a la familia de Ichigo.

YUZU. ¡ICHI-NII!

ISSHIN. ¡ICHIGO!

Ichigo consigue esquivar la patada de su padre y se la devuelve.

KARIN. ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

RUKIA. Tenemos que hablar de un problema que aún está por venir y que puede ser muy peligroso que os quedéis por aquí.

ISSHIN. ¿Por qué es tan peligroso?

RUKIA. Según lo que nos contó mi niisan, todos podemos estar en peligro.

ISSHIN. ¿De qué peligro se trata?

ICHIGO. No lo sabemos con exactitud. Pero hemos aprendido que toda precaución es poca.

ISSHIN. Entonces será mejor que estemos preparados.

RUKIA. Bien.

Ichigo y Rukia pasaron el resto del día en casa de los Kurosaki y al final del día volvieron a su apartamento.

RUKIA. Ichi¿crees que podremos superar el peligro que nos espera?

ICHIGO. Por supuesto. Hemos pasado por mucho. Cuando evité que te ejecutaran, los Bounts, Aizen y los Arrancar,... creo que podemos superar cualquier cosa que se nos venga encima.

RUKIA. Tienes razón – le da un apasionado beso -. Prometo no volver a dudar de ti.

ICHIGO. Te tomo la palabra – y le devuelve el beso -.

-------------------------------------------

Es mi primer fic. Por favor, dejadme rewiews.


	2. Urahara y el Entrenamiento Especial

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

2. Urahara y el entrenamiento especial

Cuando pasó la semana que les había pedido Urahara, Ichigo y Rukia dejaron a Kon y a Pyon en sus cuerpos y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Urahara.

URAHARA. Bien, chicos si conseguís superar mi entrenamiento especial no habrá nada en este mundo ni en cualquier otro que pueda venceros.

En ese momento llega Renji a través del portal.

RENJI. He oído que estás preparando un entrenamiento especial para Ichigo y Rukia.

URAHARA. Es verdad.

RENJI. Me permites apuntarme.

URAHARA. Por supuesto. Cuantos más, mejor. De hecho estoy esperando a un viejo conocido que se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

RUKIA. ¿Le conocemos?

URAHARA. No creo. Hace tiempo que nadie ha sabido de él. Conseguí contactar con él en el último momento y cuando le hablé de vosotros...

ICHIGO. ¿Qué sabe de nosotros?

URAHARA. Todo. Él es la persona más enterada que existe. Él lo sabe todo lo que hay saber a cerca de shinigamis, hollows, arrancar y vizards.

ICHIGO. Entonces¿sabe de mi condición de Vizard?

URAHARA. ¿Qué parte de que lo sabe todo no has entendido?

ICHIGO. Es que existe poca gente que lo sepa y todos son de un círculo muy cercano a mí.

URAHARA. Ya. Pero sus maneras de estar informado es un misterio hasta para mí. Ni siquiera yo entiendo como lo consigue.

En ese mismo momento entra un la tienda un personaje al que nadie había visto nunca. Llevaba la típica túnica de shinigami y su zanpakutoh estaba una funda que llevaba colgada a la espalda (parecido a Hitsugaya).

URAHARA. Vaya parece que ya llegó. Chicos os presento a Shitake Shigure.

SHIGURE. Es un placer conocer a Kurosaki Ichigo, el gran shinigami y gran vizard que derrotó a Sosuke Aizen; Kuchiki Rukia, hermana del gran Kuchiki Byakuya; y a Abarai Renji, teniente de Kuchiki Byakuya.

ICHIGO. Vaya. Si que nos conoce bien.

RUKIA. Tenías razón Urahara.

RENJI. Y este es quien nos entrenará. ¿Estas de broma?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a esa pregunta Shigure se había colocado a las espaldas de Renji, el cual tenia una zanpakutoh muy cerca de su cuello.

URAHARA. Para nada. De hecho he buscado a Shigure específicamente para que recibáis lecciones del mejor luchador que conozco. Si me seguís.

Shigure guardó su zanpakutoh en su funda y fue el primero en seguir a Urahara hasta el sótano donde solía organizar sus entrenamientos. Enseguida les siguieron Ichigo, Renji y Rukia. Una vez llegaron al sótano, Urahara les explicó en que consistía el entrenamiento.

URAHARA. El entrenamiento consiste en encontrar a Shigure y derrotarlo. Podeis moveros por todo el sótano y no hay límite de tiempo, excepto que toque entrar en combate en cuyo caso se acabará el entrenamiento hayais cumplido el objetivo o no.

ICHIGO. Solo es eso.

URAHARA. Yo no estaría tan tranquilo. Os aseguro que si se lo propone, Shigure puede pasarse mucho tiempo sin ser detectado y, mucho menos, encontrado. En cuanto lo consigáis, yo lo sabré y vendré para explicaros la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento.

Cuando se giran para mirar a Shigure, este ya ha desaparecido.

URAHARA. Os he avisado. Nos vemos dentro de poco, espero.

Urahara vuelve a la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara. Por su cabeza pasa la idea de que va a tenerlos en su sótano durante bastante tiempo.

YORUICHI. ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

URAHARA. No. Pienso que enfrentarse a Shigure puede ser bueno para su crecimiento personal en la batalla.

YORUICHI. Pero no sé porque has tenido que traer a Shigure. Haberlo hecho tú personalmente.

URAHARA. Sabes perfectamente que odio tener que esforzarme.

YORUICHI. Desde luego.

Yoruichi abandona la tienda enfadada. Sabe que el entrenamiento va a ser muy duro y, en el fondo, no le gustaría estar en la piel de ninguno de los tres.

------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el sótano de Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji buscan de manera intensiva a Shigure.

ICHIGO. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

RUKIA. ¿Ya has oído a Urahara? Si se lo propone nos será imposible encontrarlo.

RENJI. Y, probablemente, si encontrarlo ya puede resultar difícil, vencerlo puede resultar más difícil aún.

ICHIGO. Será mejor que nos separemos. Tomad – saca unos auriculares con micrófono y se los entrega a sus compañeros -. Si le encontramos debemos avisar a los otros rápidamente. En ningún caso debemos atacarle por nuestra cuenta.

RUKIA. Estoy de acuerdo.

ICHIGO. Tened cuidado – mirando a Rukia con ojos de preocupación -.

Cada uno se dirige en una dirección diferente esperando encontrar a su objetivo.

------------------------------

Mientras, en la Sociedad de las Almas, varios shinigamis se entrenan para, en caso de tener que entrar en batalla, estar preparados para la lucha.

HITSUGAYA. Bien. Este llamamiento es para crear que un equipo que ayude a Ichigo y Rukia en la batalla que está por venir. Dicho equipo ya tiene 3 miembros: Yo mismo, capitán del 10º escuadrón; Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán del 6º escuadrón y Abarai Renji, teniente al cargo de Byakuya, que se encuentra en la Tierra entrenando junto con Ichigo. Los que quieran entrar a formar parte de este equipo. Que se dirijan al pabellón que hay detrás de mí.

Una gran multitud entra en el pabellón. Dentro les estaba esperando el shinigami mas duro de la Sociedad de las Almas: Zaraki Kenpachi.

KENPACHI. Para poder entrar en el escuadrón de leite que será enviado a la lucha, la primera prueba es resistir un asalto contra mí.

Después de este anuncio, muchos se van. Pocos shinigamis son capaces de sobrevivir tras luchar contra Zaraki Kenpachi, por lo que muchos en la Sociedad de las Almas le temen.

IKKAKU. Yo me ofrezco voluntario. Demostraré que puedo superar a mi capitán.

Kenpachi desenvaina su zanpakutoh y comienza el ataque.

IKKAKU. ¡Crece, Houzukimaru! – grita tras juntar su zanpakutoh y su funda. Su espada se convierte en una especie de lanza -.

Kenpachi arremete contra el miembro de su escuadrón con todas sus fuerzas. Este consigue esquivar el ataque y el suelo empieza a agrietarse. Ikkaku arremete contra su capitán, el cual consigue parar su ataque con su zanpakutoh, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Houzukimaru se doblara y consiguiera hacerle un corte en la cara.

KENPACHI. Entras a formar parte del escuadrón que entrará en combate.

IKKAKU. Me parece que esto va a ser divertido – con su típica cara de alegría al enfrentarse a un enemigo muy poderoso -.

Ayasegawa Yumichika da un paso hacia delante.

YUMICHIKA. Si mi compañero de equipo a sido capaz de vencer al capitán, yo también. ¡Florece, Fuji Kuyaku!

Yumichika desenfunda a Fuji Kuyaku y descubre las 4 hojas que posee. Al instante carga contra Kenpachi, el cual le asesta un fuerte golpe que hace que Yumichika se vea obligado a retroceder. Tras esto, Kenpachi es quien decide cargar, pero no se da cuenta de que Yumichika a conseguido engañarle y se había colocado a su espalda, de manera que su capitán no notase su presencia, y le asesta un golpe victorioso.

KENPACHI. Entras a formar parte del equipo.

YUMICHIKA. Estoy encantado de formar parte de él.

La siguiente en intentarlo es Matsumoto Rangiku.

RANGIKU. Quiero formar parte del equipo.

Kenpachi comienza su ataque enseguida. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rangiku utiliza un kidoh de inmovilización.

RANGIKU. ¡Gruñe, Haineko! – y un grupo de cenizas salen de su zanpakutoh golpeando a Kenpachi.

KENPACHI. Ya tenemos un nuevo miembro del equipo.

Después de estas tres batallas, se sucedieron muchas más debido a que muchos se animaron tras ver que los tres primeros que lo intentaron lo consiguieron, pero ninguno lo consiguió. Al acabar la prueba, los 3 seleccionados se reunieron con los 2 capitanes.

BYAKUYA. ¿Solo habéis pasado vosotros?

RANGIKU. Sí.

HITSUGAYA. Ya te dije que no tendríamos que haber dejado que Kenpachi se encargara de la prueba. En fin, vosotros tres habéis entrado a formar parte del equipo. Imagino que conocéis el objetivo de este equipo.

IKKAKU. Ayudaremos a Ichigo en la lucha cuando la batalla comience.

BYAKUYA. Exacto. Para estar preparados, nosotros cinco deberemos someternos a un entrenamiento intensivo donde deberemos aumentar nuestras facultades tanto físicas como psíquicas.

YUMICHIKA. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

HITSUGAYA. Mañana. Espero que todos estéis preparados. No va a ser fácil.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia sus casas para descansar y concentrarse en el trabajo que les esperaba.

------------------------------

Mientras, en el sótano de Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji siguen con la primera fase de su entrenamiento. Ichigo había empezado a cansarse tras varias horas buscando a Shigure. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir en su búsqueda lo encuentra.

ICHIGO. Rukia, Renji lo he encontrado está cerca del gran cañón que hay al oeste de la entrada. Venid enseguida.

RUKIA. Recibido. Vamos hacia allí.

En pocos minutos, Renji y Rukia habían llegado y se disponían a abordar a Shigure los tres juntos.

ICHIGO. Cuando dé la señal, le atacamos.

Cada uno ocupa su posición. Los tres llevaban sus zanpakutohs preparadas para asestar un primer, y último, golpe que sea definitivo.

ICHIGO. ¡¡AHORA!!

Pero cuando van a golpearle este a desaparecido.

SHIGURE. Ahora entiendo porque Urahara había puesto tanto empeño en que viniera.

Los tres se dan la vuelta y encuentran a su objetivo en lo alto del cañón.

SHIGURE. Habéis alcanzado una unión de equipo que pocas veces en mi vida he visto. Este hecho merece que pasemos directamente a la lucha. Intentad golpearme.

Shigure desenfunda su zanpakutoh y se prepara para la lucha que está por venir.

ICHIGO. Ahora verás. ¡Getsuga Tenshou! - una gran cantidad de reiatsu sale de su zanpakutoh en dirección a Shigure, el cual con un simple golpe de su zanpakutoh consigue que desaparezca el ataque -.

RUKIA. Mi turno. ¡Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki! - su zanpakutoh cambia completamente de color hasta alcanzar un blanco resplandeciente - ¡Ahora verás!

Rukia inicia la primera danza de Sode no Shirayuki, pero utilizando el shunpo, Shigure consigue esquivar el ataque.

RENJI. ¡Ruge, Zabimaru¡Acabas de bajar la guardia!

Renji arremete contra él aprovechando que está a su alcance, pero Zabimaru no consigue avanzar mucho, ya que Shigure la bloquea con su zanpakutoh. Después de esto, vuelve a colocarse en un punto donde los tres pudieran verle.

SHIGURE. Acabáis de mandar al traste toda vuestra estrategia de equipo. Me habéis atacado de manera individual y todos habéis fallado en vuestros ataques. Si vais a hacerlo, por lo menos, aseguraros de dar en vuestro objetivo. Adelante, volved a intentarlo.

ICHIGO. Bien. ¡BANKAI¡TENSA ZANGETSU! – el traje de Ichigo y su zanpakutoh se tiñen totalmente de negro -. Chicos, carguemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

RENJI. Vale. ¡BANKAI¡ZABIMARU HIHIOU! – la espada de Renji se transforma en un enorme esqueleto de serpiente -. Vamos, Rukia.

RUKIA. Voy.

Los tres comienzan a arremeter contra Shigure intentando evitar que este pueda esquivar sus ataques.

SHIGURE. A esto me refería. Este es el trabajo en equipo que quería ver.

Shigure comienza a cargar contra los tres, pero su estrategia de equipo hace que se protejan unos a otros y ataquen cuando crean que el enemigo ha bajado la guardia. Durante horas siguen así hasta que...

ICHIGO. ¡Vamos, Renji¡Getsuga Tenshou!

RENJI. Voy.

Renji carga por el centro de la espiral que forma el ataque de Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas. El lugar donde estaba Shigure acaba convertido en un páramo.

SHIGURE. Vuestras habilidades han aumentado mucho en pocos segundos. Teneis mucho potencial. Pero...

Shigure ataca con tal rapidez que ninguno de los tres reacciona a tiempo para pararle. Los tres acaban tumbados en el suelo sin fuerzas.

SHIGURE. ... es hora de acabar con esto.


	3. El Secreto del Poder

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

3. El secreto del poder

Cuando Ichigo se despertó se encontraba en una sala que Urahara había habilitado para hacer de enfermería y que los tres shinigamis pudieran curarse de las heridas que les había infligido Shigure.

ICHIGO. ¿Dónde estoy?

YORUICHI. Hemos habilitado esta habitación para que podáis descansar.

ICHIGO. ¿Dónde está Rukia?

YORUICHI. A tu derecha. Por lo visto ella es la que se llevó la peor parte.

ICHIGO. Pero, ¿está bien?

YORUICHI. Está perfectamente. Probablemente despertará dentro de poco.

Ichigo vuelve a tumbarse, pero no deja de observar a Rukia. Cuando esta se despierta, Ichigo es el primero en acercarse a ella.

RUKIA. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ichigo le coge la mano.

ICHIGO. Acabamos muy mal tras el entrenamiento. Por lo visto Shigure se pasó con su fuerza y estamos en una habitación dispuesta como enfermería.

RUKIA. ¿Dónde está Renji?

RENJI. Aquí estoy

Renji entra en la habitación con varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas. Detrás de él entra Urahara.

RENJI. ¿Por qué nadie se ha preocupado por mí?

ICHIGO. Porque tú no eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo y en cualquier otro.

Rukia mira a Ichigo y este, ante tal mirada, le da un beso muy apasionado.

Tras la puerta, había un personaje que al oír y ver tales gestos se alegró.

URAHARA. Siento interrumpiros, pero Ichigo, ¿puedes venir un momento a la habitación de al lado? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ichigo y Urahara salen de la habitación. En la habitación de al lado les esperaba Shigure.

ICHIGO. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

URAHARA. La verdad es que él es quién tiene que hablar contigo.

SHIGURE. Siéntate.

Urahara abandona la habitación dejando a Ichigo y Shigure solos.

------------------------------

En la Sociedad de las Almas, cinco shinigamis también realizan un entrenamiento intensivo.

BYAKUYA. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es esquivar todos mis ataques.

IKKAKU. ¿Sólo eso? Pensaba que esto iba a ser más divertido.

BYAKUYA. Júzgalo después del entrenamiento. ¡Despedaza, Senbonzakura! – el filo de su zanpakutoh se convierte en una gran cantidad de hojas que forman grandes olas con una gran velocidad de impacto -.

IKKAKU. Puede que tenga razón, Byakuya-taicho.

Los tres shinigamis comenzaron a esquivar el ataque de Byakuya, pero aunque lograban que no les diera de lleno, la gran mayoría de las veces acababan algo heridos. Pero esto no impedía que siguieran intentándolo. Estuvieron todo el día con lo mismo hasta que Byakuya decidió que ya era suficiente.

BYAKUYA. Veo que tenéis perseverancia, un talento que será muy útil en el futuro. Mañana seguiremos hasta que consigáis que no os alcance durante un rato. Ahora, iros.

Rangiku se marcha con su capitán hacia el territorio del 11º escuadrón mientras que Ikkaku y Yumichika se dirigen hacia el territorio del 10º escuadrón.

YUMICHIKA. ¿Crees que lograremos sobrevivir después de la batalla?

IKKAKU: Para mí sería un placer morir en una lucha así. Espero que al final se libre.

YUMICHIKA. Tú y tu sentido de la diversión. Nunca cambiarás.

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas casas, se separaron.

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento fue retomado en el punto donde lo habían dejado y, aunque seguían acabando heridos, acabaron mejor que el día anterior. Y el día de después lo mismo. Entraron en una rutina de hacerlo mejor que el día anterior, pero peor que el siguiente día. Pasó un mes y, por fin, lograron el objetivo que les había impuesto Byakuya.

BYAKUYA. Lo habéis conseguido. Os vamos a dar 3 días de descanso. Dentro de 3 días proseguiremos con la segunda parte del entrenamiento. Comed y descansad bien, lo vais a necesitar.

------------------------------

SHIGURE. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

ICHIGO. ¿De qué se trata?

SHIGURE. He descubierto algo que me ha llamado la atención.

ICHIGO. ¿El qué?

SHIGURE. Tengo métodos de estar informado que poca gente podría comprender. Pero, sin embargo, no he sido capaz de descubrir lo que hay entre Rukia y tú. Vuestro amor me ha hecho recordar una antigua leyenda:

"Existió una vez un shinigami con un poder tan grande que cualquier enemigo huía despavorido con solo oír su nombre. La leyenda cuenta que no había nadie capaz de vencerle. Tenía tal dominio de su zanpakutoh que rara vez la despertaba en la lucha. La leyenda cuenta que su zanpakutoh era capaz de generar una gran cantidad de fuego capaz de arrasar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Debido a su gran poder fue durante muchos años en capitán del primer escuadrón y estuvo al frente de todo lo que ocurría en la Sociedad de las Almas. Pero, a pesar del poder que poseía, hubo un poder al que tuvo que sucumbir: el amor. Él se enamoró de una shinigami muy hermosa con un gran potencial pero a la que le faltaba dominar completamente su poder. Entrenaron durante mucho tiempo y formaron una pareja invencible en el campo de batalla. Por lo visto, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era lo que les otorgaba un poder inimaginable. Pero no todo es eterno, en una lucha contra un Hollow con un poder enorme, ella se interpuso intentando protegerlo y murió. Después de esto, el shinigami desapareció. Según cuentan, empezó a hundirse en la oscuridad hasta casi convertirse en un Hollow, lo único que evitó se convirtiera en uno fue el amor que aún sentía por la mujer a la que amaba. Comenzó a entrenar en solitario hasta que consiguió introducir todo el poder de su Hollow en la máscara, en ese instante nació el primer Vizard del que se tiene conocimiento. A partir de ese momento, recorrió el mundo buscando y destruyendo a Hollows. La Sociedad de las Almas le siguió la pista durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día sin saber como desapareció. Algunos piensan que murió. Otros que se transformó en Hollow definitivamente. Yo prefiero pensar que se desvinculó definitivamente de la Sociedad de las Almas y que está por ahí conservando sus pensamientos de la mujer a la que amaba y destruyendo a aquellos que se la arrebataron de las manos"

ICHIGO. Esa leyenda tiene cierto parecido a mí y a Rukia. ¿Por qué me la has contado?

SHIGURE. Porque tú lo tienes todo para convertirte en un gran luchador: un gran control de tu zanpakutoh, grandes dotes de equipo,... y una novia a la que amas y te ama por encima de todo. Deberías canalizar ese sentimiento en la batalla y conseguirás un poder inimaginable.

ICHIGO. Y, ¿por qué me ayudas?

SHIGURE. Porque si la información que tengo sobre el peligro que se nos viene encima es cierta, todo poder que poseáis será de ayuda. ¿Cuántos sois en la batalla?

ICHIGO. De momento nosotros tres. El equipo de los Vizard también está dispuesto a luchar a nuestro lado, así que ya somos once. Tengo tres amigos a los que tengo que ir a visitar para que den una respuesta, y, probablemente, la Sociedad de las Almas mande un equipo, aunque no sé cuantos serán.

SHIGURE. Veo que tienes muchos amigos.

ICHIGO. Mis amigos son los que me han ayudado a lo lograr que todo el mundo conozca mi nombre.

SHIGURE. Descansad bien, dentro de unos días retomaremos el entrenamiento, espero que estéis preparados.

ICHIGO. Créeme. Lo estaremos.

Una semana después de la charla que tuvieron Ichigo y Shigure, los cuatro volvieron a reunirse en el sótano de Urahara para intentar culminar el entrenamiento de otra manera.

SHIGURE. Ya conocéis las condiciones del entrenamiento. Adelante.

Renji es el primero en atacar. Ataca de manera muy rápida y con mucha fuerza. Momentos después. Rukia comienza su ataque apoyando a Renji. Los dos juntos consiguen que Shigure comience a retroceder. En ese instante, Ichigo se une a la pelea haciendo que su ataque sea cada vez más fuerte y con más posibilidades de victoria. Pero Shigure consigue zafarse de los tres.

SHIGURE. Ya veo. Utilizáis una estrategia basada en la fuerza conjunta yendo de menos a más. Realmente estoy sorprendido. Continuad.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji se colocan en una posición. Cada uno carga desde un punto distinto de manera que la huida sea prácticamente imposible.

ICHIGO. Vamos, pongamos en práctica la auténtica estrategia.

Shigure se sorprende. El primer ataque era solo para despistar.

RENJI. ¡BANKAI! ¡ZABIMARU HIHIOU!

RUKIA. ¡Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki!

Renji y Rukia cargan con todas sus fuerzas contra Shigure, el cual los inmoviliza con su zanpakutoh.

RUKIA. Justo como planeó Ichigo.

SHIGURE. ¿Qué?

Ichigo se pone su máscara de Vizard para cargar con todo su poder.

ICHIGO. ¡BANKAI! ¡TENSA ZANGETSU!

Ichigo comienza a arremeter contra Shigure. Mientras se dirige hacia él una imagen de su amada Rukia pasa por pensamiento haciendo que se llene de una energía que no había sentido nunca.

ICHIGO. ¡AHORA O NUNCA!

Ichigo golpea a Shigure con todo su poder y Shigure solo puede sucumbir ante él. Una explosión enorme surge del choque y los cuatro shinigamis acaban en el suelo inconscientes.


	4. Se Acerca la Hora de la Verdad

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

4. Se acerca la hora de la verdad

Ikkaku, Yumichika y Rangiku se reúnen el día anterior al comienzo de la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

RANGIKU. ¿Qué creéis que nos tendrán preparado para mañana?

IKKAKU. A mí me da igual mientras sea divertido.

YUMICHIKA. Si tardamos un mes en pasar la primera parte, la segunda nos llevará como mínimo otro mes.

RANGIKU. Vaya. Estoy empezando a pensar si fue buena idea presentarme a la prueba para entrar a formar parte de este equipo.

YUMICHIKA. Será mejor que no pensemos en eso. Tenemos que estar preparados para la dura prueba de mañana.

Cada uno se encamina hacia su casa para concentrarse en el día siguiente. Rangiku realiza ejercicios de relajación para liberar la tensión. Yumichika limpia su zanpakutoh para que esta le dé todo su apoyo durante la prueba. Ikkaku se entrena asestando golpes a algunos objetos con su zanpakutoh. Después de realizar sus "concentraciones" individuales, se van a dormir.

Al día siguiente, los tres se dirigen al mismo campo de entrenamiento donde esquivaron los ataques de Byakuya. Allí los esperaba Toushiro Hitsugaya.

RANGIKU. ¿La siguiente parte del entrenamiento es contra ti, Hitsugaya-taicho?

HITSUGAYA. Exacto. El objetivo de esta prueba es simple: supervivencia. Tenéis que sobrevivir durante 10 días en un paisaje que no os sea favorable.

YUMICHIKA. ¿A qué se refiere con un paisaje que no nos sea favorable?

HITSUGAYA. Ahora lo veréis – desenfunda su zanpakutoh -. ¡Solidifica los cielos helados, Hyorinmaru!

Todo el campo de entrenamiento se cubre una densa capa de hielo.

HITSUGAYA. El hielo que ahora cubre el campo de entrenamiento comenzará a derretirse en 10 días exactamente. Solo hay un problema: aquí no hay comida. Si sobrevivís los 10 días, seréis miembros de pleno derecho del equipo. Comenzareis en cuanto yo me halla marchado.

En cuanto Hitsugaya se marchó los tres shinigamis se quedan solo a la espera de que pase el tiempo rápidamente. Los seis primeros días fueron relativamente tranquilos, pero el séptimo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

RANGIKU. ¿Cu... cuánto ti... ti... tiempo llevamos aquí?

YUMICHIKA. He pe... perdido la cu... cuenta.

IKKAKU. Yo me encuentro bien.

RANGIKU. Nosotros no a... aguantamos ta... tan bien el frí... frío.

YUMICHIKA. La ver... verdad es que ya me espe... esperaba algo así de... de Ikkaku.

IKKAKU. Lo mejor es que no penséis en ello. Tengo una idea. Porque luchamos un poco. Si nos concentramos en la batalla a lo mejor no sentís tanto frío.

Y así fue. Durante los tres últimos días, Rangiku, Ikkaku y Yumichika realizaron batallas muy duras que les ayudaron a superar el frío. Cuando pasaron los tres días, el hielo comenzó a derretirse y Hitsugaya apareció.

HITSUGAYA. Veo que seguís vivo.

RANGIKU. No lo habría conseguido de no ser por Ikkaku. ¿Cómo es posible que no tuvieras frío?

IKKAKU. Durante una etapa de mi vida, viví en la parte más fría de la Sociedad de las Almas. Allí aprendí que el frío no debe ser un impedimento para continuar con lo que tienes que hacer.

HITSUGAYA. Ese es un pensamiento muy interesante. Bueno, habéis superado el entrenamiento. Estad preparados para cuando se os llame. Ahora deberíais ir a las aguas termales, calentaron y relajaros todo lo que podáis.

RANGIKU. Gracias, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Los tres shinigamis abandonaron rápidamente el campo de entrenamiento. Hitsugaya se quedó esperando algo o alguien. En ese momento, llegó Byakuya.

BYAKUYA. ¿Qué tal están?

HITSUGAYA. Aunque han pasado mucho frío, nunca han dejado de pensar en la batalla. Creo que el equipo está preparado para cualquier cosa.

BYAKUYA. Solo espero que Ichigo y Rukia también estén preparados para la batalla.

------------------------------

En la tienda de Urahara se encontraban cuatro shinigamis tumbados sobre camillas.

URAHARA. Creo que han llegado al límite. Si salen de esta necesitaran descansar mucho si quieren estar preparados para la batalla.

YORUICHI. Te dije que no debías llamar a Shigure para entrenarlos. Es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que estos tres han acabado aquí.

URAHARA. Pero gracias a él han logrado aumentar su poder hasta un punto en el que ni siquiera yo creía que pudieran llegar.

YORUICHI. Pero no servirá de nada si acaban muertos.

En ese momento Ichigo se despierta.

ICHIGO. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me duele todo.

URAHARA, Estáis otra vez en la enfermería. Esta vez estáis los cuatro. Por lo visto la gran cantidad de reiatsu que utilizaste ha causado que todos acabarais aquí.

Ichigo mira por todos los lados. A su izquierda se encuentra Rukia, la cual estaba bastante bien, era la que mejor parada había salido, y a su derecha estaba Renji, que tenía vendado todo el cuerpo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Shigure estaba en una camilla al otro lado de la habitación.

ICHIGO. ¿Cuándo supisteis que debíais subirnos a la enfermería?

URAHARA. Estás de broma. La explosión creó un temblor que hizo temblar media ciudad.

ICHIGO. Ups.

En ese momento Shigure se levanta y se acerca a donde están los demás.

SHIGURE. ¿Cuánto he estado inconscientes?

URAHARA. Casi un mes. Todos habéis dormido durante ese tiempo.

SHIGURE. No es que me moleste, pero la próxima contente un poco chico. Debéis llegar lo más enteros posibles a la batalla.

ICHIGO. ¿Debemos¿Tú no nos vas a acompañar?

SHIGURE. Esta no es mi guerra.

ICHIGO. Pero tú dijiste que toda ayuda sería buena.

SHIGURE. Pero nunca os ofrecí la mía. Esta no es mi guerra. Solo vine porque me lo pidió Urahara y porque tenía curiosidad por conoceros.

ICHIGO. ¿Y por qué no te quedas?

SHIGURE. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ichigo, ha sido un placer conocerte pero me iré en cuanto me haya curado de mis heridas.

Acto seguido, Shigure volvió a su cama.

URAHARA. Ichigo, no puedes pedirle eso. Hace años que Shigure no lucha. Le gusta vivir en paz y sin preocupaciones.

Renji se levanta en ese momento, aunque debe tumbarse otra vez ya que le duele todo.

RENJI. Yo no puedo culparle.

URAHARA. Veo que lo has oído todo.

RENJI. Sí. Si yo fuera él, creo que no respondería de otra manera.

RUKIA. Yo estoy con Renji. Shigure no tiene ninguna razón para ir a la batalla. Es nuestra guerra, si él no quiere participar no podemos obligarle.

Rukia también había despertado y también lo había oído todo.

ICHIGO. Tenéis razón. Pero imaginaros lo que pasaría si él luchara junto con nosotros. Esa cantidad de poder que posee nos sería muy útil.

RUKIA. Hablando de poder¿de dónde sacaste el poder para golpear de esa manera a Shigure?

RENJI. Yo también me lo he estado preguntando.

ICHIGO. La verdad es que no lo termino de entender. Puse en práctica algo que me contó Shigure la última que hablamos.

RUKIA. ¿De qué se trata?

Ichigo les contó la historia del shinigami que le contó Shigure.

RUKIA. Yo había oído algunos trozos en la Sociedad de las Almas. Pero no sabía que se enamorara y transformara en Vizard.

RENJI. Yo nunca había oído esa historia.

RUKIA. Un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que pensar en mí te ha ayudado a vencer a Shigure?

ICHIGO. No con esas palabras, pero sí. La verdad es que...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Rukia le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que Ichigo se cayera de espaldas.

RUKIA. Esto es para que tenga más poder en la batalla.

ICHIGO. Uff. Creo que se me están yendo las fuerzas.

RUKIA. Eso puede arreglarse.

Rukia vuelve a besarle. Ante tal espectáculo, Urahara y Renji abandonan la habitación para dejar que la parejita disfrute de un rato de paz.

------------------------------

En la Sociedad de las Almas, el 13º escuadrón investiga sobre la acumulación de energía que hace prever la llegada del peligro.

UKITAKE. ¿Alguna señal de que se acerca el día?

AKON. Ninguna hasta ahora, Ukitake-taicho. ¿Qué crees que pasa?

UKITAKE. Pienso que el enemigo está concentrando toda su energía para un primer golpe impresionante.

AKON. Esperemos que estén todos preparados.

De repente, salta la alarma.

UKITAKE. ¿Qué pasa?

RIN. Han aparecido varias señales procedentes de la zona de peligro.

AKON. Ha empezado.

UKITAKE. Avisad a Hitsugaya-taicho y a Byakuya-taicho. Que su equipo se dirija al portal. La batalla ha comenzado.


	5. La Despedida

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha)._**

5. La despedida

Cuando los Shigure se recuperó recogió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharme.

ICHIGO. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de opinión y luches a nuestro lado?

SHIGURE. No. No hay nada que me llame a luchar en esta guerra.

RUKIA. ¿Ni siquiera nosotros?

SHIGURE. ¿Vosotros? Vosotros ya sabéis todo lo que necesitáis para esta batalla. No me necesitáis.

ICHIGO. Está bien. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

SHIGURE. Lo mismo digo. Un placer conoceros a todos. Urahara, ya contactaré contigo

Shigure recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando llegó, se paró.

SHIGURE. Ah, una última cosa. ¿Les contaste la historia que yo te conté?

ICHIGO. Sí¿por qué?

SHIGURE. Porque entonces tengo algo que deciros. No hace falta ser un Vizard para poder obtener ese poder.

Acto seguido, Shigure abandonó la tienda.

ICHIGO. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

RUKIA. Creo que yo lo sé.

------------------------------

Pocos días después de que Shigure se fuera, hubo una comunicación en casa de Ichigo a través de la pantalla gigante.

UKITAKE. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji.

RUKIA. ¡Ukitake-taicho!

UKITAKE. Tenemos noticias. Han aparecido varias señales en el área de acción de donde procede la energía. Pensamos que puede tratarse de un primer contacto, pero tenemos que estar seguros de que no cause problemas.

ICHIGO. No se preocupe. Vamos hacia allí.

Los tres sacan sus almas de shinigamis de sus cuerpos y, con la ayuda del móvil de Rukia, se dirigen lo más rápido posibles hacia el lugar de donde proceden las señales. Allí encuentran 4 hollows.

HOLLOW 1. Muy cerca de aquí hay tres almas que huelen muy bien.

ICHIGO. En serio, me pregunto como serán. Ah, ya lo sé. Seguramente, uno será alto, delgado y de pelo color naranja; otra será un poco más bajita, morena y con los ojos más bonitos que puedas ver; y el otro será alto, pelirrojo y con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes.

HOLLOW 2. Tres shinigamis. Nos vamos a dar un festín.

RENJI. Solo 4 hollows. Creo que no va a haber suficiente para los tres.

RUKIA. Yo creo que no habrá suficiente ni para uno. Pero no debemos distraernos. Acabemos con ellos aunque no sean muy poderosos.

Sin necesidad de gastar demasiadas energías, acaban con los hollows. Vuelven a casa, donde entran en sus cuerpos y descansan.

ICHIGO. ¿Por qué creéis que mandarían solo a cuatro hollows normales?

RUKIA. No lo sé. Podríamos preguntárselo al capitán Ukitake

Activan la pantalla para contactar con la Sociedad de las Almas y con el 13º escuadrón.

UKITAKE. ¿Qué tal las señales?

RUKIA. De eso queríamos hablarle. Cuando llegamos allí encontramos 4 hollows normales y corrientes. ¿A qué piensa que se debe?

UKITAKE. No estamos seguros, pero probablemente necesiten concentrar una gran cantidad de energía cuanto mayor sea el número y el poder que posean.

ICHIGO. Eso tiene sentido. A lo mejor solo había energía para ellos cuatro.

RUKIA. Según esa teoría, cuanta energía necesitarían para materializar un gran ejercito.

UKITAKE. No tenemos esa información ahora mismo. Tendríamos que hacer cálculos.

ICHIGO. No se preocupe capitán Ukitake. Utilicen todo el tiempo que necesiten, pero, por favor, manténganos informados.

UKITAKE. Lo haremos Kurosaki Ichigo. Estad alerta.

La comunicación concluyó y hubo un incomodo silencio en la habitación.

ICHIGO. Creo que aquí no hacemos nada.

RENJI. Estoy contigo, pero que otra cosa podemos hacer.

ICHIGO. Creo que es buen momento para visitar a Chad, Ishida e Inoue y que nos comuniquen su respuesta.

------------------------------

En primer lugar, se dirigieron a casa de Chad.

CHAD. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaríais en venir.

ICHIGO. Veo que estabas impaciente por vernos.

CHAD. Solo en parte. Estoy impaciente por entrar en combate.

RUKIA. ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

CHAD. Sí. Quiere decir que podéis contar con mi ayuda.

ICHIGO. Ya sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

CHAD. ¿Cuándo comenzará la batalla?

RUKIA. Creemos que ya ha comenzado.

RENJI. Hace poco luchamos contra 4 hollows. Pensamos que fue un primer contacto, aunque no fue muy bueno para ellos.

CHAD. Ya veo será mejor que esté preparado.

ICHIGO. Cuando el capitán Ukitake nos avise, te llamaremos para informarte.

CHAD. Me parece bien.

Después de acabar en casa de Chad, van a visitar a Ishida.

ISHIDA. Ya me imaginaba que no tardaríais en hacerme una visita.

ICHIGO. ¿Cómo sabías que vendríamos?

ISHIDA. No pensarás que no iba a presentir a esos 4 hollows.

ICHIGO. Tienes razón. Como Quince tienes la capacidad de percibir al enemigo cercano.

ISHIDA. No pasa nada. Me hubiera gustado vencerles yo mismo, pero bueno ya habrán enemigos de sobra para derrotar. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

RENJI. En cuanto el capitán Ukitake nos avise.

ISHIDA. Estaré preparado para entonces.

Cuando terminaron en casa de Ishida fueron a ver a Inoue. Pero cuando llegaron a su casa no había nadie.

RENJI. No la culpo. Probablemente haya abandonado la ciudad. Sabe que aquí no está segura.

RUKIA. Es probable.

ICHIGO. No. Inoue puede que no tenga habilidades para la lucha, pero cuando se la necesita sabes que puedes contar con ella.

RUKIA. Ichigo tiene razón. Inoue nunca abandona a sus amigos. ¿Pero dónde puede estar?

ICHIGO. Creo que yo lo sé. Seguidme.

Ichigo los conduce hasta un viejo almacén abandonado.

RENJI. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos estar buscando a Inoue.

RUKIA. Tranquilo. Creo que sé a donde nos lleva Ichigo.

ICHIGO. No tenemos nada que perder y, si estoy en lo cierto, mucho que ganar.

Una vez dentro del almacén, Ichigo les conduce hacia el sótano.

ICHIGO. Chicos. ¿Está Inoue por aquí?

SHINJI. Probad en esa dirección – señalando hacia delante -.

ICHIGO. Gracias

Los tres se dirigen en la dirección que les indica Shinji.

RUKIA. ¿Quiénes son estos?

ICHIGO. Son los Vizard.

RENJI. ¿Estos son los Vizard? No parecen muy poderosos.

ICHIGO. Las apariencias engañan.

RUKIA. ¿Cómo sabías que Inoue estaría aquí?

ICHIGO. Uno de ellos tiene una habilidad para crear barreras muy singular. De hecho, la entrada está cubierta con una. Hemos entrado porque yo he querido que entrarais.

RUKIA. Ya sé adonde quieres llegar. Ya que él tiene el mismo poder que Inoue, pensaste que era el mejor para convencerla de que se una a la batalla.

Entonces llegaron al lugar donde Shinji les dijo no encontraron a nadie.

ICHIGO. Maldito Shinji. Cuando lo coja se va a enterar.

En ese momento, una gran barrera les rodeó y empezó a encerrarlos cada vez más.

RUKIA. ¿Quién anda ahí?

RENJI. Muéstrate.

La barrera terminó de estrecharse y desapareció.

HACCI. Vaya. Parece que está preparada.

ICHIGO. ¿Preparada¿Todo esto lo ha hecho Inoue?

HACCI. Sí. Unos días después de hablar conmigo fui a casa de Inoue. La convencí para que viniera aquí y la he estado entrenando.

RUKIA. Pues eres un maestro increíble.

RENJI. Ya lo creo. Si hubiera querido podría habernos matado con esa barrera.

ICHIGO. ¿Dónde está?

INOUE. Aquí. Perdón si os he asustado.

RUKIA. Hay que ver lo fuerte que te has hecho en poco tiempo.

INOUE. Nunca lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera sido por Hacci.

HACCI. Para mí ha sido un placer. Además, si vamos a entrar en batalla será mejor que estemos preparados.

INOUE. ¿Tú también vas a la batalla?

ICHIGO. ¿No se lo has dicho?

HACCI. Es que estaba tan concentrado que se me olvidó mencionarselo.

RUKIA. Inoue, Hacci y los demás Vizard aceptaron unirse a nosotros.

INOUE. Me alegro.

ICHIGO. Entonces, contigo ya somos catorce, aunque falta el equipo que mandaran desde la Sociedad de las Almas. Debemos estar preparados, dentro de poco comenzará la batalla.

------------------------------

En la tienda de Urahara, se encuentran dos shinigamis en plena conversación.

YORUICHI. ¿De verdad crees que Shigure, se mantendrá neutral?

URAHARA. Le conozco y sé que si no hay tiene razones para luchar, no luchará. Hace tiempo que no participa en batallas. Le gusta la tranquilidad.

YORUICHI. Pero si pierden, todos morirán y no habrá un solo lugar donde reine la tranquilidad.

URAHARA. Por eso debemos confiar en Ichigo. Si hay alguien que pueda lograrlo, ese es él. Pero si la batalla se tuerce, yo mismo lucharé para conservar la paz.

YORUICHI. Espero que no haga falta.

URAHARA. Yo tampoco. Nuestro destino está en manos de un grupo de valientes que luchan por todos nosotros.

---------------------------------------

He tenido un momento de inspiración y he escrito 4 capítulos seguidos. Ya me dareis vuestra opiniones.

Return to Top


	6. La Lucha Interna

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

6. La lucha interna

En la Sociedad de las Almas, el equipo de apoyo esperaba su oportunidad para entrar en acción.

IKKAKU. Si nos llamaron para atravesar el portal, porque aún no nos hemos marchado ya.

YUMICHIKA. Probablemente fue un simulacro para ver cuanto tardábamos en estar preparados.

HITSUGAYA. Según el capitán Ukitake, aparecieron varias señales en Karakura, pero Ichigo, Rukia y Renji se ocuparon de ello.

IKKAKU. ¿Quién les manda quitarnos la diversión?

BYAKUYA. De todas maneras nos dirigiremos hacia Karakura en breve para estar allí cuando haga falta.

RANGIKU. Espero que sea pronto. Solo por que Ikkaku se calle, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta.

Mientras hablaban apareció otra presencia. El primero en darse cuenta fue Hitsugaya.

HITSUGAYA. Hinamori. ¿Qué ocurre?

HINAMORI. El capitán Ukitake requiere vuestra presencia.

Guiados por Hinamori, el equipo se dirige al territorio del 13º escuadrón.

BYAKUYA. ¿Qué pasa Ukitake?

UKITAKE. El portal está preparado. Deberíais ir a Karakura por si hay otra alarma. Urahara ya está avisado y tendrá vuestros gigais preparados para cuando lleguéis allí.

BYAKUYA. Bien. Es hora de marcharnos.

Los 5 shinigamis se dirigen entonces hasta el portal para incorporarse a Ichigo en la preparación para la batalla.

------------------------------

En casa de Ichigo y Rukia, se respira tranquilidad (o por lo menos se intenta).

ICHIGO. ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE QUEDARTE AQUÍ¡SE SUPONE QUE SI RUKIA Y YO NOS VINIMOS AQUÍ ERA PARA VIVIR SOLOS!

RENJI. ¡ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR QUE TENGO AQUÍ!

ICHIGO. ¡ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TÚ¡QUE HAY DE URAHARA¡SI SE LO PIDES SEGURO QUE TIENE UN SITIO PARA TI!

RUKIA. Estos dos no cambiaran nunca – muy bajito para que no le oigan -.

RENJI. ¡SÏ, PERO ME HARÁ TRABAJAR MUCHÍSIMO PARA PAGARLE!

RUKIA. Queréis dejarlo. Os comportáis como niños.

ICHIGO. Ha empezado él.

RENJI. No es verdad.

RUKIA. Parad de una vez. Me gustaría tener un rato de tranquilidad y relax y vosotros impedís que lo tenga.

Los dos agachan la cabeza a la vez.

RUKIA. Si queréis seguir peleándoos hacedlo en la calle.

De repente Ichigo se desploma en el suelo.

RUKIA. ¡ICHIGO¡DESPIERTA!

RENJI. ¿Qué le pasa?

RUKIA. No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto así. Ves a buscar a Urahara. Date prisa.

Renji sale enseguida del apartamento en dirección a la tienda de Urahara. Mientras, Rukia lleva a Ichigo hasta la habitación y lo tumba encima de la cama. Al poco rato llegaron Renji, Urahara y Yoruichi.

URAHARA. ¿Qué ocurre?

RUKIA. De repente se desplomó.

URAHARA. ¿Qué ocurrió antes de eso?

RUKIA: Regañaba a Ichigo y a Renji porque no paraban de pelearse. Era una tontería.

URAHARA. No creo que tenga que ver. ¿Dónde está Kon?

RUKIA. En el armario.

URAHARA. Cógelo y que ocupe el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Rukia saca a Kon del armario y Kon se mete en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Momentos después el cuerpo de Ichigo se levanta y su alma de shinigami sigue tumbada encima de la cama.

KON. ¿Para qué me necesitabais?

URAHARA. Quería probar una teoría.

RUKIA. ¿Y qué tal?

URAHARA. Mi teoría es correcta. Ichigo está sufriendo una lucha interna.

RENJI. ¿Una lucha interna?

URAHARA. Sí. Como sabéis los Vizard son aquellos shinigamis con un hollow en su interior al que han conseguido controlar. Y ese control se canaliza en la máscara. Pero que uno controle a su hollow interior no quiere decir que este no pueda intentar tomar el mando. Eso es lo que le está ocurriendo.

RUKIA. ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarle?

URAHARA. No. En esta lucha está solo. Solo podemos darle nuestro apoyo.

------------------------------

ICHIGO. ¿Qué ha pasado?

ZANGETSU. Me he visto obligado a hacerlo.

ICHIGO. ¡Zangetsu¿Qué te has visto obligado a hacer?

ZANGETSU. He tenido que traerte hasta aquí para que soluciones un problema.

Otra presencia aparece sigilosamente en el lugar donde los dos se encontraban.

ICHI-HOLLOW. ¿No estaréis hablando de mí?

ICHIGO. ¿Él es el problema?

ZANGETSU. Sí. Quiere tomar el control del cuerpo.

ICHI-HOLLOW. Así es. Quiero participar en la batalla y la única manera de hacerlo es utilizándote a ti.

ICHIGO. Ya, lo que tú digas. Pero te recuerdo que soy el que lleva la máscara.

ICHI-HOLLOW. Pero solo porque yo quiero. Aquí no tienes ese poder.

ZANGETSU. Pero me tiene a mí.

ICHI-HOLLOW. ¿Y por qué yo no?

ZANGETSU. Porque no me gusta el modo en que me utilizas. Ichigo puede que no sea perfecto, pero me trata bien y yo le doy todo mi poder.

ICHI-HOLLOW. De todas maneras tomaré el cuerpo.

Ichi-hollow carga con fuerza utilizando una zanpakutoh normal.

ZANGETSU. ¡Vamos, Ichigo!

Zangetsu se transforma en su forma de zanpakutoh y llega hasta las manos de Ichigo, el cual con un golpe suave corta el ataque de Ichi-hollow.

ICHIGO. ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Enfadado por esas palabras, Ichi-hollow comienza a asestar una gran cantidad de golpe con mucha rapidez, pero que no consiguen acertar a Ichigo.

ICHI-HOLLOW. Si yo tuviera a Zangetsu también podría ir ganando.

ICHIGO. Tener a Zangetsu no es un derecho, es un privilegio que obtengo demostrando mi respeto a hacia él. Tú solo te preocupas de conseguir todo el poder que puedas sin importarte quien salga dañado en el intento. Si tú fueras el que controlase el cuerpo, probablemente habrías perdido a Zangetsu hace mucho.

De nuevo, Ichi-hollow pierde los estribos y vuelve a atacar sin pensar en lo que hace y utilizando toda la fuerza posible, por lo que Ichigo los bloquea sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando Ichi-hollow empezó a cansarse, Ichigo tomó la iniciativa.

ICHIGO. Acabemos con esto rápido, Zangetsu – una imagen de Rukia y él solos mirando el atardecer en una playa tranquila pasa por su mente -. ¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Un gran rayo sale de Zangetsu e impacta contra Ichi-hollow dejándole inconscientes. Cuando terminó la batalla, Zangetsu vuelve a su forma inicial.

ZANGETSU. Vaya. Parece que ese ataque iba con mucha fuerza.

ICHIGO. Puede que me hayas dado mas poder del que necesitaba.

ZANGETSU. No. Te he dado la misma cantidad de poder que te doy normalmente. Cuéntame. ¿Cuándo conseguiste tanto poder?

ICHIGO. Estuvimos entrenando con un amigo de Urahara y me contó una antigua leyenda sobre un todopoderoso Vizard que canalizando el amor que sentía hacía la mujer a la que amaba le otorgaba una cantidad de poder increíble.

ZANGETSU. Conozco la historia. Casi todas las zanpakutohs la conocemos y por lo que acabo de ver era cierta. Dudo que tu hollow pueda conseguir ese poder, ya que cuando uno está obsesionado con el poder es difícil amar.

ICHIGO. Yo también pienso lo mismo.

ZANGETSU. Bueno Ichigo, es hora de que vuelvas. Espero que la batalla vaya bien. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

ICHIGO. Gracias.

------------------------------

RUKIA. ¡ICHIGO¡Has despertado!

ICHIGO. Es un placer estar de vuelta.

URAHARA. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

ICHIGO. Zangetsu necesitaba que le ayudara. Mi hollow interior quería tomar el control de mi cuerpo y para que ocurriese en mitad de la batalla me llevó a mi interior para ponerle fin.

URAHARA. ¿Y está solucionado?

ICHIGO. Por supuesto.

En ese momento, Yoruichi entra en casa de Ichigo y Rukia seguido por el equipo de los cinco shinigamis.

YORUICHI. Kisuke, han llegado.

URAHARA. ¿Han venido contigo?

YORUICHI. Sí. Casi todos se han quedado fuera.

BYAKUYA. ¿Qué ha pasado?

RUKIA. Nii-san. No esperaba que vinieras.

BYAKUYA. He venido como miembro del equipo enviado por la Sociedad de las Almas.

ICHIGO. ¿Cuántos habéis venido? – después de entrar en su cuerpo y devolver a Kon al peluche y encerrarlo de nuevo en el armario -.

BYAKUYA. Somos cinco en total. El capitán del 10º escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushirou; su teniente, Matsumoto Rangiku; el 3º del 11º escuadrón, Madúrame Ikkaku; el 4º del mismo escuadrón, Ayasegawa Yumichika; y yo, capitán del 6º escuadrón.

ICHIGO. Entonces somos diecinueve en total los que iremos a la batalla.

BYAKUYA. ¿Diecinueve?

RUKIA. Sí. Nosotros tres, tu equipo, el equipo de los Vizard de ocho miembros, Chad, Ishida e Inoue.

ICHIGO. Exacto. Creo que aunque no somos muchos tenemos un gran poder tanto individual como colectivo.

BYAKUYA. Estoy de acuerdo.

RUKIA. ¿Sabéis si Ukitake-taicho ya tiene la información que le pedimos?

BYAKUYA. De momento, no. Pero nos dijo que cuando lo supiera nos lo informaría de inmediato.

En ese momento, aparece la pantalla gigante.

URAHARA. Yoruichi y yo nos vamos.

BYAKUYA. Decidle a Hitsugaya y a los demás que entren.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen nítida del capitán Ukitake.

UKITAKE. Hola a todos. Byakuya, espero que su llegada haya sido perfecta.

BYAKUYA. Sí. Gracias por preguntar Ukitake.

En ese momento aparecen Hitsugaya y los demás.

ICHIGO. Adelante Ukitake-taicho. Ya puede comenzar.

UKITAKE. Bien. Ya hemos procesado la información y los resultados son que ahora mismo podrían materializarse hasta 10 hollows, 5 menos grande o 2 Arrancar de nivel medio-bajo. Pero cada cuarto de hora que pasa pueden materializarse un hollows más. Os pondré una escala: la energía necesaria para materializar 4 hollows es la necesaria para materializar a 2 menos grande o a un Arrancar de nivel no muy alto.

BYAKUYA. ¿Cuánta energía haría falta para materializar un Arrancar de gran poder?

UKITAKE. Dependería mucho del poder que poseyese pero como mínimo haría falta la energía necesaria para materializar 40 hollows normales.

ICHIGO. ¿Y por qué si sabéis de la amenaza desde hace tanto solo materializaron 4 hollows.

UKITAKE. Pensamos que para abrir el portal hacia nuestro mundo necesitaban una gran acumulación de energía.

HITSUGAYA. Entonces¿en cuánto tiempo podrían traer un gran ejercito?

UKITAKE. Según nuestros cálculos tardarán aproximadamente un mínimo de 1 mes hasta poder materializar un gran ejercito formado por una gran cantidad de hollows, menos grande y Arrancar de distinto nivel.

ICHIGO. Gracias por la información. Su ayuda ha sido muy importante Ukitake-taicho. Se lo agradezco mucho.

UKITAKE. Ha sido un placer Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que vosotros cumpláis con vuestra parte con la misma eficiencia con la que yo he cumplido la mía.

ICHIGO. Haremos todo lo posible. De nuevo, muchas gracias.

UKITAKE. Seguiremos en contacto.

La imagen desapareció y momentos después se escondió la pantalla gigante.

ICHIGO. Entonces un mes. Esperaba que tardarán más. Pero no importa igualmente estaré preparado.

RUKIA. Eso espero. Pero ahora deberías descansar.

BYAKUYA. Nosotros nos vamos. Renji te vienes.

RENJI. ¿Por qué?

BYAKUYA. Porque creo que Rukia e Ichigo necesitan estar solos.

RUKIA. Gracias, nii-san.

BYAKUYA. Lo que haga falta por mi hermana.

Los 6 abandonan el apartamento y dejaron a la parejita sola.

RUKIA. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

ICHIGO. Cansado – tumbado de nuevo encima de la cama -.

RUKIA. Entonces no tendrás ganas de mí – con carita pícara -.

ICHIGO. Es imposible decirle que no a esos ojitos – le da un beso con mucho amor -. Tú si que sabes cual es mi punto débil.

RUKIA. Mejor yo que el enemigo.

-----------------------------------------

Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo escribiendolo. Aún queda mucho que decir.


	7. La Gran Decisión

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha)._**

7. La gran decisión

A la mañana siguiente, hubo una gran reunión entre shinigamis, humanos y vizards en un almacén improvisado donde nadie les interrumpiría.

ICHIGO. Escuchad atentamente. Según la información que hemos obtenido dentro de un mes mas o menos, es probable que el enemigo ataque con gran fuerza.

SHINJI. Como si vienen mañana, nosotros acabaremos con todos – momentos después cae al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza -.

KENSEI. No te des tantos aires. Tendremos que prepararnos adecuadamente.

RUKIA. Por eso os hemos reunido, para que podáis prepararos adecuadamente.

INOUE. ¿Y cómo sabremos que ya están aquí?

ICHIGO. Creemos que habrá una gran explosión de energía espiritual. Esa explosión marcará el inicio de la batalla.

KENSEI. Estaremos preparados. Si nos disculpáis, nosotros nos vamos.

CHAD. Yo también. Gracias por la información.

ISHIDA. Nos vemos dentro de un mes.

INOUE. Adiós, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan.

Todos abandonan la reunión dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos en silencio.

ICHIGO. Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos.

RUKIA. Sí. Vámonos a casa.

ICHIGO. En realidad, tengo otro plan para nosotros dos.

------------------------------

BYAKUYA. En vista de lo que se nos viene encima, Hitsugaya-taicho y yo, hemos decidido que tengáis lo que resta de semana libre. Podéis hacer lo que queráis durante los próximos 4 días excepto entrenar, no quiero veros por aquí durante 4 días.

RANGIKU. ¡Qué bien! Podré irme de compras.

IKKAKU. Que mala pata. Cuatro días sin hacer nada. Qué aburrimiento.

YUMICHIKA. Podrías aprovechar para visitar a viejos amigos aquí. Eso es lo que yo voy a hacer.

IKKAKU. Pero yo no soy tú.

URAHARA. Si no tienes nada que hacer y quieres estar ocupado tengo algunos trabajitos que te pueden gustar.

IKKAKU. Tampoco estoy tan desesperado. Ya encontraré algo que hacer.

HITSUGAYA. Entonces ya sabéis.

Los dos capitanes se dirigen cada uno a sus habitaciones donde empiezan con su relajación.

RANGIKU. Bueno chicos. Ya nos veremos.

YUMICHIKA. Yo también me voy.

IKKAKU. Espera, voy contigo. ¡A ver que remedio!

Los 3 shinigamis se van de la tienda de Urahara en dirección a sus respectivos destinos.

------------------------------

Ichigo y Rukia cenan al aire libre en el lugar más apartado de la ciudad, una cena romántica preparada por el propio Ichigo.

ICHIGO. Espero que te guste la cena.

RUKIA. Me encanta. ¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?

ICHIGO. Sí.

RUKIA. Ahora resultara que también eres un genio cocinando.

ICHIGO. No tanto como genio, pero me defiendo.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, pero al final algo ocurre.

ICHIGO. Rukia. He preparado esta cena por una razón.

RUKIA. ¿Qué pasa?

ICHIGO. Tengo claro que quiero pasar la eternidad contigo. Y está claro que al ser shinigamis, la eternidad es mucho.

RUKIA. Ya hemos empezado a pasar la eternidad juntos.

ICHIGO. Pero todo lo que se nos viene encima me ha hecho pensar en algo. Esto va a ser difícil y puede que no salgamos vivos. Por eso...

Ichigo saca un pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, se arrodilla delante de Rukia y se la pone delante.

ICHIGO. Kuchiki Rukia¿harías el gran placer de casarte conmigo?

El rostro de Rukia se llena de sorpresa. Un segundo después se lanza a los brazos de Ichigo y le da un beso con tanta energía que cuando se separan para respirar acaban tumbados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro.

ICHIGO. Lo tomaré como un sí.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la pareja va a la tienda de Urahara para contárselo a los demás shinigamis.

BYAKUYA. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que teníais que decirnos?

RUKIA. Ayer por la noche, Ichigo me pidió que me casara con él.

Todos se sorprenden mucho por la noticia. Nadie esperaba esto.

ICHIGO. Y nos gustaría celebrar la boda antes de que empiece la batalla.

BYAKUYA. Os aseguro que así será. Me encargaré de ello.

RUKIA. Gracias nii-san.

ICHIGO. Muchas gracias.

BYAKUYA. Pero como no hagas feliz a Rukia, te aseguro que acabaré contigo personalmente.

ICHIGO. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Aún tenemos que decírselo a mi familia y a nuestros amigos.

RUKIA. Sí. Vámonos.

Ichigo y Rukia abandonan la tienda de Urahara.

URAHARA. Creo que estos dos están preparados para la batalla.

BYAKUYA. Eso espero. Creo que su unión nos favorecerá a la hora de la verdad. Cuanta más fuerza tengan, mejor

HITSUGAYA. Yo creo que Ichigo conoce la antigua leyenda del primer Vizard, como sino iba a saber que el amor es el arma más fuerte que posee.

------------------------------

ISSHIN. ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

YUZU. Me alegro por ti, Ichi-nii.

ISSHIN. Vaya. No pensaba que mi hijo fuese tan maduro.

Isshin recibe un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero esta vez fue Rukia.

ICHIGO. Eso no se te ocurra decirlo. Como acabas de comprobar mi futura mujer puede ser incluso más fuerte que yo cuando se lo propone.

ISSHIN. No tienes que jurarlo – sangrando por la nariz -.

KARIN. Veo que ya se comporta como una mas de la familia.

ISSHIN. ¿Y cuando es la boda?

ICHIGO. Aún no tenemos la fecha exacta. Pero probablemente será antes de un mes.

KARIN. Ya nos diréis la fecha exacta.

RUKIA. No os preocupéis por eso.

ICHIGO. Nos vamos. Aún tenemos que visitar a más gente.

RUKIA. Ya nos veremos.

Ichigo y Rukia abandonan la casa de los Kurosaki para dirigirse a un parque tranquilo donde les esperaba la próxima reunión.

RUKIA. Os hemos reunido a los tres aquí para comunicaros que en menos de un mes, Ichigo y yo vamos a casarnos.

INOUE. Me alegro por vosotros. Sabía que esto acabaría pasando, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

CHAD. Yo hacía tiempo que esperaba que Ichigo se decidiese.

ISHIDA. Yo, simplemente me alegro.

ICHIGO. Aún no tenemos la fecha exacta pero cuando la sepamos os la comunicaremos.

RUKIA. Nos vemos en la boda.

Se despiden y cada uno se dirige a su casa. En casa de Ichigo y Rukia, la pareja empieza a reflexionar.

RUKIA. Ichigo no crees que no estamos precipitando.

ICHIGO. Rukia. Si nos queremos, porque tenemos que esperar más. Además, creo que ya no podemos volver atrás.

RUKIA. Tienes razón.

ICHIGO. Además, si no seguimos adelante tu hermano me mata.

RUKIA. Así que lo haces porque mi hermano no te mate. Serás...

Pero antes de que Rukia pudiera terminar Ichigo la besa.

ICHIGO. Es una broma.

Esa noche Ichigo y Rukia apenas durmieron.

------------------------------

Pasaron tres semanas casi sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta que llegó el gran día. Por superstición, Rukia durmió en casa de Inoue. Por la mañana, en casa de Inoue se reunieron Yoruichi y Rangiku para ayudarla; y en casa de Ichigo, se reunieron Renji y Byakuya para ayudarle.

RUKIA. Espero que todo salga bien.

YORUICHI. No te preocupes.

RANGIKU. Sé positiva. Habéis pasado muchas cosas, esto es un pequeñez.

INOUE. Confía en que todo será perfecto.

RUKIA. Si. Teneis razon.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ichigo.

ICHIGO. Me pregunto como se encontrará Rukia.

BYAKUYA. No te preocupes. Mi hermana es fuerte. Seguro que estará bien.

RENJI. Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo.

ICHIGO. Es verdad. Tengo que tranquilizarme.

Un rato después todos se reúnen en el sótano de Urahara, que había sido decorada especialmente para la boda. Era una boda privada a la que solo asistían unas pocas personas ya que como tenían poco tiempo no pudieron avisar a nadie más. Ichigo llevaba un esmoquin negro con pajarita. Rukia con su vestido de novia blanca lucía más hermosa que nunca. Ichigo se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando a la que en poco rato sería su mujer y no se dio cuenta de quién iba a dirigir la boda.

X. Si los novios están preparados, daremos comienzo a la boda.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para ver a un personaje conocido.

ICHIGO. Shigure. ¿Qué haces aquí?

SHIGURE. Creíais que no iba a venir. Urahara me llamó y me pidió que oficiara la boda.

ICHIGO. Entonces, adelante.

La boda fue tranquila y bastante rápida.

SHIGURE. Ichigo. ¿Quieres a Rukia como mujer?

ICHIGO. Sí.

SHIGURE. Rukia. ¿Quieres a Ichigo como marido?

RUKIA. Si.

SHIGURE. Entonces, por el poder que me otorgan los presentes, es un placer declararos marido y mujer. Podéis besaros.

Ichigo y Rukia sellan su amor con un largo beso.

TODOS. ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

En otra parte del sótano estaban las mesas preparadas para el banquete.

ICHIGO. Shigure. ¿Te quedarás al banquete?

SHIGURE. Será un placer.

Durante el banquete todos ríen, comen y disfrutan. Pero, de repente, una gran explosión de energía hace que el suelo retumbe.

ICHIGO. Que mierda. Chicos, sacad vuestras almas. Es hora de entrar en batalla.

Todos sacan sus almas y salen de la tienda de Urahara en dirección a la batalla.

SHIGURE. Espero que salgan con vida.

URAHARA. Yo llevo rezando por ello desde hace tiempo, ya que si ellos no lo consiguen, nada podrá impedir que se extinga la vida.

-------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os guste. Yo no he podido parar de emocionarme mientras lo escribía. Disfrutadlo.


	8. Ni un Minuto de Descanso

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

8. Ni un minuto de descanso

RUKIA. Desde luego no podía haber un momento peor para la explosión.

ICHIGO. Cuando los pille se van a arrepentir de habernos arruinado el día.

IKKAKU. Pues yo les doy las gracias. Por fin tendré algo de diversión. Desde que llegamos a aquí no he hecho otra cosa que aburrirme.

YUMICHIKA. Tú nunca cambiarás.

Entonces los shinigamis reciben una llamada del capitán Ukitake.

RUKIA. Le oímos capitán.

UKITAKE. Hemos recibido la confirmación. Podéis liberar los limitadores en caso de necesitarlo.

RUKIA. Recibido. Gracias por informarnos.

La señal de Ukitake se cortó.

ICHIGO. Me alegro de no tener limitador.

RUKIA. ¿Por qué?

ICHIGO. Porque así puedo desarrollar todo mi poder y potencial y poder disponer de él en caso de necesitarlo.

BYAKUYA. Será mejor que guardéis vuestras fuerzas para la batalla.

TODOS. ¡Hai!

Todos los shinigamis aumentan la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible. Mientras tanto mas atrás, Chad, Inoue e Ishida se quedan algo rezagados.

INOUE. Nosotros también deberíamos aumentar la velocidad.

CHAD. ¡Hai!

ISHIDA. Yo creo que deberíamos continuar con la misma velocidad.

INOUE. ¿Por qué?

ISHIDA. Dejemos que ellos hagan un primer ataque y después cuando nosotros lleguemos realizaremos un segundo ataque que posiblemente no se esperan.

CHAD. Lo que dices no es ninguna tontería.

INOUE. Entonces haremos eso.

Los shinigamis continúan a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras los otros tres iban a otro más tranquilo.

------------------------------

Mientras tanto, los Vizard aún no habían salido hacia la batalla.

SHINJI. ¿Qué hacemos aún aquí?

KENSEI. No nos podemos ir hasta que no estemos todos listos. Hacci aún no está preparado.

SHINJI. ¿Y que le ocurre?

KENSEI. Está en un lugar apartado realizando sus ejercicios de meditación.

SHINJI. Hacci y su maldita meditación.

HIYORI. Por lo menos él no da la tabarra.

MASHIRO. En eso te doy la razón.

HACCI. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

SHINJI. Te estábamos esperando.

KENSEI. La batalla ha comenzado. Deberíamos irnos. Seguramente Ichigo ya nos estará esperando.

HACCI. Pues vámonos.

Los Vizard salen hacia la batalla.

------------------------------

Cuando el equipo de los shinigamis llega a su destino se encuentran con un gran ejercito de hollows todos preparados para crear el caos en la región.

HOLLOW. ¡Venga, chicos¡Hora de comer!

ICHIGO. Antes tendréis que pasar por encima de nosotros.

Delante de los hollows, todos los shinigamis, con sus zanpakutohs desenfundadas, estaban ya preparados para acabar con todos ellos.

IKKAKU. ¡ADELANTE!¡Crece, Houzukimaru!

Ikkaku se abalanza hacia un grupo muy numeroso de hollows y acaba con ellos fácilmente.

ICHIGO. ¡Vamos a ayudarle!

Se separan por parejas: Ichigo-Rukia (por supuesto), Ikkaku-Yumichika, Byakuya-Renji y Hitsugaya-Rangiku. Empiezan a vencerlos a todos, pero algo extraño pasaba.

RUKIA. Se están multiplicando. Cada vez que destruimos a uno, salen dos más.

HITSUGAYA. Esto ya lo he vivido.

Hitsugaya comienza a recordar la batalla contra el pseudo-arrancar y su capacidad de multiplicarse (capítulos 128-131 del anime).

HITSUGAYA. ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR AL VERDADERO!¡TODOS LOS DEMÁS SON COPIAS!

ICHIGO. ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!

Los equipos se repliegan para la explicación de Hitsugaya.

HITSUGAYA. Hace tiempo nos enfrentamos a un Arrancar con el poder de multiplicarse. La manera de acabar con todas las copias era acabar con el verdadero. Pero acabamos con él.

RANGIKU. Ya me acuerdo. Debe haber regresado.

RUKIA. ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

HITSUGAYA. Buscando aquel que tenga un mayor reiatsu.

RUKIA. Pero no podremos hacerlo si nos atacan tanto.

BYAKUYA. Dejádmelo a mí. Vosotros encargaos de las copias.

TODOS. ¡Hai!

Byakuya cierra los ojos para poder predecir cual es el verdadero, mientras que los demás se encargan de que nadie le moleste.

RENJI. ¡DATE PRISA!¡NO AGUANTAREMOS MUCHO!

En ese momento, un hollow se escapa y se dirige hacia Byakuya, pero justo cuando va a atacarle, Byakuya abre los ojos y desaparece.

HOLLOW. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

BYAKUYA. Te encontré. ¿Creías que no te iba encontrar? La diferencia de reiatsu entre tú y tus copias es abismal.

Byakuya aparece en medio del campo de batalla con su zanpakutoh rozándole la cara al Arrancar.

PSEUDO-ARRANCAR. No pienses que por haberme encontrado significa que esté en desventaja.

BYAKUYA. No soy ese tipo de shinigami.

PSEUDO-ARRANCAR. ¡Aplástale, Dientes!

El Arrancar adopta su verdadera forma y comienza a atacar a Byakuya.

BYAKUYA. Si eso es todo lo que tienes, entonces es mi turno. ¡Despedaza, Senbonzakura!

El ataque de Byakuya impacta de lleno en el Arrancar que desaparece junto con todas sus copias.

ICHIGO. Ha sido complicado, pero ya hemos acabado con esto.

De repente, aparece otro ejercito de hollows (distintos a los primeros). Estos estaban comandados por un Arrancar de pelo rubio y largo.

RENJI. ¡Il Forte Grantz!¡Es imposible!¡Acabé contigo!

GRANTZ. He vuelto. Y te aseguro que no soy el único.

RENJI. Entonces te volveré a destruir. ¡Ruge, Zabimaru!

Pero uno de los hollows se interpone en el ataque.

GRANTZ. Como veras antes tendrás que acabar con todos mis hollows, y son de los mejores.

El ejercito de hollows lanza un gran ataque Cero conjunto, pero con un golpe de Zangetsu, Ichigo hace que el ataque se desvanezca.

RUKIA. No te preocupes Renji. Nosotros nos encargamos de los hollows, tú encárgate del Arrancar.

RENJI. Bien.

Renji se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Grantz esquivando a todos los hollows. Los dos acaban cara a cara.

GRANTZ. Te aseguro que esta batalla acabará con tu destrucción en lugar de la mía. ¡Cornea, Del Toro!

Grantz adopta su verdadera forma y a gran velocidad ataca a Renji, que recibe un duro golpe.

RENJI. Ahora verás. ¡LIBERAR LIMITADOR!¡BANKAI!¡ZABIMARU HIHIOU!

Renji lanza su ataque hacia Grantz, el cual ni se inmuta ante él.

GRANTZ. Veo que has mejorado un poco. Pero eso no es suficiente.

El ataque de Grantz golpea a Renji y hace que este caiga de espaldas al suelo.

ICHIGO. ¡RENJI!¡AHORA VERÁS!¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

El ataque de Ichigo queda reducido a nada al chocar contra el cuerpo de Grantz.

GRANTZ. Mi poder ha aumentado tras mi renacimiento. Os lo demostraré.

Grantz embiste contra ellos a gran velocidad. Pero se estrella contra un gran muro.

INOUE. Al fin llegamos.

CHAD. ¿Quién se está metiendo con mis amigos?

GRANTZ. Yo. ¿Qué me vais a hacer?

ISHIDA. Destruirte.

Arremete contra los tres antes de que pudiesen reaccionar. Por suerte, los Vizard se interponen y evitan que los destruyera.

SHINJI. Antes de meterte con ellos, métete con nosotros.

GRANTZ. Pues eso haré.

Y, al igual que los demás, el equipo de los Vizard cae ante el inmenso poder de Grantz.

GRANTZ. Ni Vizard, ni humanos, ni siquiera un shinigami que haya liberado su limitador puede vencerme.

ICHIGO. Entonces probarás otro tipo de poder. ¡BANKAI!¡TENSA ZANGETSU!

Ichigo aparece en su forma de bankai y se pone su mascara de Vizard.

ICHIGO. ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

El ataque de Ichigo hace que Grantz retroceda.

GRANTZ. Por fin presencio al famoso Kurosaki Ichigo en su forma de Vizard. Por fin te derrotaré y así demostraré el gran poder que poseo. Después de esto todo el mundo me conocerá con el Arrancar invencible.

Una sombra aparece de repente golpeando a Grantz. Un segundo después, Grantz salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás.

. Antes tendrás que demostrar que eres un buen Arrancar. Y para ello... tendrás que vencerme a mí.

------------------------------

Siento haberme demorado tanto. He estado ocupado y no he tenido tiempo en pesar la continuación. Espero subir más rápido los próximos capítulos. Ya me direis que os parece este.


	9. Una Ayuda Inesperada

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha)._**

9. Una ayuda inesperada

La sombra era en realidad un hombre alto, de pelo azul muy claro, los ojos también azules y un trozo de mascara en la mejilla derecha. En su espalda, en la zona lumbar derecha un tatuaje: el número 6.

ICHIGO. ¡GRIMMJOW¿Pero qué...?

GRIMMJOW. Luego te lo explico. Antes me tengo que encargar de esta escoria.

Grimmjow desenfunda su zanpakutoh y se lanza en la dirección en la que había tirado a Grantz.

GRANTZ. Así que el traidor se digna a aparecer. El jefe se alegrará cuando le diga que te maté.

GRIMMJOW. No vendas la piel del cordero antes de cazarla. Aún estoy vivo.

GRANTZ. Eso lo arreglo yo enseguida.

Grantz también se lanza a hacia Grimmjow, el cual le esquiva con gran rapidez.

GRIMMJOW. ¡CERO!

De la mano de Grimmjow surge un rayo de energía negro que impacta directamente contra Grantz, el cual acaba con el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo magullado.

GRIMMJOW. Acaba con él, Ichigo.

ICHIGO. ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

El ataque de Ichigo crea un agujero en el suelo y, en el fondo del agujero, el cuerpo de Grantz está ya sin vida. Mientras tanto, los hollows que le acompañan lograban resistir a duras penas las acometidas de los shinigamis, los humanos y los Vizards.

HOLLOW. Retirada.

Los pocos hollows que aún están vivos huyen hacia un agujero.

ICHIGO. La primera batalla ha llegado a su fin.

GRIMMJOW. Pero la guerra no ha hecho sino empezar.

------------------------------

En la tienda de Urahara todos se reúnen. Todos albergan una gran inquietud ante la inesperada llegada de Grimmjow en medio de la batalla.

ICHIGO. Cuéntanos Grimmjow. ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Yo vi como morías.

GRIMMJOW. Pero como habéis podido comprobar estar muerto no es un problema para participar en esta batalla.

BYAKUYA. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

GRIMMJOW. Uno de los recursos con lo que cuentan es un artefacto que permite resucitar a los Arrancar caídos en batalla.

BYAKUYA. ¿En qué consiste?

GRIMMJOW. No lo sé. A mí no me lo han explicado y realmente a mí tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

ICHIGO. ¿Por qué nos has ayudado?

GRIMMJOW. Puede que sea un Arrancar y que mi existencia sea algo extraño, pero me gusta que la batalla sea justa. Además, a mí no me da ordenes nadie. Ni siquiera Aizen era capaz de controlarme.

ICHIGO. ¿Quién es el lider?

GRIMMJOW. No lo sé. Lo único que sé de él es que es otro Arrancar.

RUKIA. Gracias por ayudarnos.

GRIMMJOW. De nada. Ahora si no os importa, yo me voy a descansar.

Grimmjow se va a una habitación que le había preparado Urahara (este hombre podría dirigir un hotel en vez de una tienda, por habitaciones no será) a descansar.

URAHARA. Esto es algo que no me esperaba.

SHIGURE. Yo tampoco. Que los Arrancar que ya habéis vencido regresen con más poder es algo que nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. Nunca se sabe quien puede haber vuelto.

HITSUGAYA. Estoy de acuerdo. Si Grimmjow ha podido volver, quien dice que no podría volver también Yammi, o peor, Ulquiorra.

BYAKUYA. Realmente tendremos que estar preparados y, ante todo, no bajar la guardia.

Yoruichi sale de una de las habitaciones.

YORUICHI. Renji ya descansa. Sus heridas estarán curadas antes de la próxima batalla.

ICHIGO. Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a descansar. Nos vemos mañana.

Ichigo y Rukia se dirigen a su apartamento e Inoue, Chad e Ishida se dirigen, respectivamente, a sus casas.

ICHIGO. En cuanto llegue a casa me voy a tumbar en la cama y me voy a quedar dormido.

Rukia le mira con cara amenazadora y le da un golpe en el hombro.

ICHIGO. Era broma. Creo que te debo una noche de bodas digna de la mejor mujer.

RUKIA. Espero que así sea.

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia llegan a casa, se preparan para una noche esperada por los dos. Se quitan la ropa, se tumban en la cama y empiezan a besarse tan apasionadamente que cuando terminan, a ninguno de los dos les cuesta dormir. Duermen abrazados demostrándose el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, alguien entra en casa de Ichigo y Rukia y les observa mientras duermen abrazados. El primero en despertarse es Ichigo, quien al ver la persona que les observaba casi se cae de la cama.

ICHIGO. ¿Cómo has sabido donde vivimos, qué haces aquí y como has entrado?

GRIMMJOW. Urahara me dio la dirección, he entrado por la ventana. Quería confirmar una sospecha que tenía. Ahora me explico porque os poníais tan rojos cuando os mirabais.

ICHIGO. ¿Y qué hay de malo? Incluso nos hemos casado.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?

ICHIGO. Nos casamos ayer. Estábamos en el banquete cuando ocurrió la explosión.

GRIMMJOW. Me alegro por vosotros. Creo que me tendría que ir. Si tú te has asustado tanto al verme, si me ve tu mujer probablemente me mate.

RUKIA. Esa es una de las opciones que barajo.

Rukia se había despertado mientras que estaban hablando. Se endereza y se tapa el cuerpo con la sábana de la cama.

ICHIGO. Veo que te hemos despertado.

RUKIA. ¿A qué se debe esa curiosidad, Grimmjow?

GRIMMJOW. Me dais envidia. Como Arrancar que soy carezco de ese sentimiento que vosotros llamáis amor.

RUKIA. Eso debe de ser duro.

GRIMMJOW. No tanto como parece. Como no conozco otra cosa no es tan difícil vivir así. A decir verdad ni siquiera piensas en ello.

ICHIGO. ¿Y que te ha hecho pensar en ello?

GRIMMJOW. Veros a vosotros me ha hecho pensar en que voy a hacer con mi vida. Nací con el único objetivo de luchar. ¿Pero que pasará conmigo después de la lucha?

ICHIGO. Nunca pensé que algo te preocupara tanto como esto.

GRIMMJOW. Ni yo. Por lo visto mi renacimiento me ha hecho más humano.

RUKIA. Si una parte de ti se ha vuelto humana es posible que puedas conocer lo que es el amor.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Y cómo sabré que he conocido lo que es el amor?

RUKIA. Cuando te llegue, notarás una sensación extraña. Notaras la sensación de querer pasar todo el tiempo posible con esa persona, a lo mejor pensarás solo en esa persona...

GRIMMJOW. Gracias. Bueno, creo que yo me voy. En la tienda todo el mundo se preguntará donde estoy. Me fui sin decir nada.

ICHIGO. Diles que iremos mas tarde.

GRIMMJOW. Adiós.

Grimmjow sale de la casa por la ventana y a gran velocidad, desaparece de la vista.

ICHIGO. Creo que en el fondo, Grimmjow será un gran aliado en esta batalla y llegará a convertirse en un gran amigo.

RUKIA. Creo que los demás aún no confían en él. Anoche todos le miraban de una manera extraña y ninguno le dirigió la palabra.

ICHIGO. Es un antiguo Espada. Fue uno de nuestros enemigos. Por mucho que aparezca y nos ayude es difícil confiar en él.

RUKIA. ¿Y por qué confiaste en él?

ICHIGO. Cuando lo ví, noté una sensación de seguridad, sabía que podía confiar en él y me demostró que tenía razón.

RUKIA. Vamos. Será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a la tienda de Urahara. Nos estarán esperando.

Ichigo y Rukia se visten y se reunen con los demas en la casa de Urahara.

URAHARA. Por fin llegais. ¿Habeís visto a Grimmjow?

ICHIGO. ¿Aún no ha llegado?

RUKIA. Estuvo en casa. Salió hacia aquí antes que nosotros e iba a gran velocidad.

Entonces Grimmjow llega andando.

ICHIGO. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?

GRIMMJOW. Fui a ver si había cambiado algo después de la batalla. De momento todo sigue igual, no parece que se acerque otro ataque. Podemos estar tranquilos.

De repente, una gran explosión se oye a lo lejos.

GRIMMJOW. Para qué hablo.

ICHIGO. Vamos. La batalla continúa.

------------------------------

Pues ya está aquí el noveno capítulo. Disfrutadlo.


	10. Trabajo en Equipo

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Cubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

10. Trabajo en equipo

De nuevo, el equipo se dirige al campo de batalla para continuar con la guerra.

RANGIKU. ¿Tendremos algo de paz para poder reponernos y recuperar energías?

RENJI. Al menos tú no acabaste herida tras la última batalla. Yo aún tengo cicatrices de lo de ayer.

GRIMMJOW. Comparado con lo que aún queda, os aseguro que eso no fue nada.

ICHIGO. ¿Sabes algo que nosotros aún no sabemos?

GRIMMJOW. Lo único que sé es que hay muchos Arrancar que han resucitado. Y tienen mucho más poder que los dos con los que os enfrentasteis ayer.

RUKIA. ¿Qué podemos esperarnos de ellos?

GRIMMJOW. Muchos de mis antiguos compañeros Espada forman parte de ese grupo. No sé exactamente cuáles de ellos. También están los "Privaron Espada".

BYAKUYA. ¿Quiénes son esos?

RUKIA. Aquellos Espadas que fueron relegados.

GRIMMJOW. Son aquellos cuyo número consta de tres dígitos.

IKKAKU. ¿Entonces quedan muchos culos que patear?

ICHIGO. Podría decirse eso.

IKKAKU. Entonces¿a qué esperamos?

Ikkaku comienza a ganar una velocidad cada vez mayor hasta que sus compañeros casi le pierden de vista.

HITSUGAYA. Nunca cambiará.

BYAKUYA. Deberíamos alcanzarle.

Los demás aumentan también su velocidad para alcanzar a su compañero. Todos juntos llegan hasta la zona indicada. Cuando llegan allí, un gran ejercito de hollows comandados por un Arrancar les estaba esperando. El Arrancar tenía la mitad superior izquierda de la cara y toda la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cubierta por una mascara que llegaba hasta la mejilla: Shaolong Qufang.

HITSUGAYA. Creo que es mi turno. Yo fui con acabó con ese Arrancar la primera vez. Creo que es justo que también me dejéis acabar con él esta vez.

QUFANG. Me esperaba un gran grupo. Pero no esperaba que tú estuvieras entre ellos.

HITSUGAYA. En esta batalla se ha pedido que intervenga la élite de la Sociedad de las Almas, de la cual formo parte.

QUFANG. Entonces esa élite de estar compuesta por un montón de fracasados.

HITSUGAYA. Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

Justo cuando termina de pronunciar esas palabras, Hitsugaya se ve arrastrado hasta un lateral apartado del campo de batalla.

QUFANG. Muéstrame el poder que posees y seré yo quien juzgue mi arrepentimiento.

HITSUGAYA. ¡LIBERAR LIMITADOR¡BANKAI¡DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!

QUFANG. Si quiere que lo hagámos así, por mí no hay ningún problema. ¡Corta en pedazos, Tijereta!

Ambos cargan el uno contra el otro a máxima potencia, lanzando ataques, esquivando los del contrario e intentando vencer al otro. Mientras tanto, los demás deben enfrentarse al ejército de hollows.

RANGIKU. Espero que el capitán esté bien.

BYAKUYA. Hitsugaya no es el del tipo de shinigamis que se rinde fácilmente. Por algo tiene el rango de capitán. Moriría antes de abandonar una batalla.

ICHIGO. Es cierto. Es uno de los shinigamis más duros que conozco. Yo me preocuparía más de nosotros mismos que de él.

Y siguen cada uno con su batalla.

QUFANG. Has mejorado bastante. Pero sigues teniendo el mismo problema que la última vez. Tu bankai depende del estado de los pétalos de tu espalda, y si se destruyen...

Qufang lanza un ataque muy rápido a la espalda de Hitsugaya haciendo que se quede sin ninguno y finalice su bankai.

QUFANG. ... tu bankai desaparece.

Le golpea otra vez llenando su cuerpo de heridas que empiezan a sangrar.

QUFANG. Admítelo. Sin tu bankai no eres mas que una insignificante molestia.

HITSUGAYA. ¡Siéntate sobre los cielos helados, Hyorinmaru!

Hitsugaya lanza otro ataque intentando retrasar a su rival, pero no sirve de nada. Qufang consigue disiparlo sin problemas.

QUFANG. Intentando eso solo consigues demostrar lo que ya he dicho.

Hitsugaya sigue atacando, pero su rival apenas se inmuta.

QUFANG. Si yo fuera tú, pararía. Tu muerte es inminente, no malgastes las energías tontamente.

Le golpea haciendo que caiga al suelo.

QUFANG. ¡MUERE!

Pero antes de que sus garras lleguen a clavarse en el cuerpo de Hitsugaya, una zanpakutoh se pone en medio.

HITSUGAYA. ¡GRIMMJOW!

GRIMMJOW. Qufang. Antes de acabar con mis compañeros, deberías acabar primero conmigo.

QUFANG. Vaya, vaya. El traidor se atreve a retarme. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo?

GRIMMJOW. ¿De intentarlo? No. ¿De conseguirlo? Sí.

QUFANG. Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

GRIMMJOW. Hitsugaya, reúnete con los demás. Yo me ocupo de esta escoria.

QUFANG. Vamos allá.

Hitsugaya abandona muy dañado esa zona del campo de batalla y se reúne con los demás shinigamis que ya estaban terminado con los hollows.

RANGIKU. Estás bien.

HITSUGAYA. Estaría peor si no hubiera sido por Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lucha contra Qufang demostrando su gran nivel y la razón por la que llegó al rango de sexta espada (aparte de por matar a Luppi).

QUFANG. Después de esta batalla, mi amo reconocerá mi valor y me recompensará por ello.

GRIMMJOW. Vaya, vaya. Por lo visto todos ardientes de deseos de acabar conmigo. Eso me halaga.

QUFANG. Se te pasará cuando estés muerto.

Qufang se dispone a lanzar su ataque, pero antes de que se moviera un ataque "bala" le impacta y hace que caiga de espaldas.

GRIMMJOW. Hablas demasiado. Ese es tu principal defecto.

Qufang se levanta y utilizando el "sonido" desaparece. Instantes después reaparece y pilla a Rukia por la espalda haciendo que la zanpakutoh de ella se le cayera.

QUFANG. Si movéis un solo músculo, ella morirá.

ICHIGO. ¡MALDITO!

BYAKUYA. Alto. Si hacemos algo, ella morirá.

Todos comienzan a frustrarse al no poder hacer nada. Pero ninguno se da cuenta de que Rukia está sonriendo.

RUKIA. ¿Por qué piensas que sin mi zanpakutoh estoy desprotegida?

Rukia consigue librarse de su capturador y darse la vuelta, quedándose frente a Qufang.

RUKIA. ¡HADOU 33¡SOUKATSUI SOBREN!

El rayo impacta contra Qufang haciendo que pierda parte de su armadura.

RUKIA. Puede que no sean fuertes como los vuestros, pero los shinigamis también poseemos ataques que no requieren utilizar nuestras zanpakutohs.

Recoge su zanpakutoh y se prepara para acabar con él.

RUKIA. Nos has subestimado. Eso es un error que pagarás muy caro. ¡Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki!

La zanpakutoh de Rukia adopta su forma desmaterializada.

RUKIA. ¡Primera danza, Luna Blanca!

Con la primera danza, Rukia consigue congelar parte del cuerpo de Qufang, haciendo que este no pueda moverse.

RUKIA. ¡Segunda danza, Ola Blanca!

Con la segunda danza, una ola blanca gigante impacta con él haciendo que el resto de su armadura quede destruida.

RUKIA. Hitsugaya-taicho, es justo que tú acabes con él.

HITSUGAYA. Gracias por cederme el honor. ¡Sennen Hyourou!

Alrededor del suelo aparecen multitud de barras de hielo gigantes que estrangulan por completo a Qufang hasta acabar con él.

ICHIGO. Creo que la batalla de hoy ha finalizado.

BYAKUYA. Volvamos a la tienda de Urahara.

Todos juntos vuelven a la tienda para curar sus heridas. Cuando hubieron terminado, se reunieron todos.

BYAKUYA. Ante todo reconocer la ayuda que hemos obtenido en esta batalla por parte de Grimmjow. Todos debemos reconocer que sin él, posiblemente esta batalla hubiera transcurrido de otra manera. En nombre de todos, gracias Grimmjow.

Grimmjow simplemente hace un gesto indicando que acepta el agradecimiento.

HITSUGAYA. Ahora debemos hablar de un problema que se nos viene encima: nuestros enemigos están demostrando tener un grado de fuerza y de poder mayor que el nuestro. Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, pero no debemos esperar tenerla siempre.

URAHARA. Tiene razón. Cuando os preparasteis para la batalla no esperabais que el rival tuviera un recurso así. Ahora os encontráis en desventaja y tenemos que buscar un modo de equilibrar la balanza.

ICHIGO. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

SHIGURE. La respuesta ya la dedujiste una vez, Ichigo.

ICHIGO. No te referirás a ...

SHIGURE. Te conté la leyenda para que estuvieras preparado en todos los sentidos. Además por lo que pude ver en el entrenamiento, ya has probado que es verdad.

HITSUGAYA. ¿De qué está hablando?

ICHIGO. A lo mejor vosotros ya conocéis la historia. Se trata de la leyenda del nacimiento del primer Vizard.

HITSUGAYA. Así que se trataba de eso.

RANGIKU. ¿Qué historia es esa?

Hitsugaya les cuenta la historia a quienes no la conocían.

HITSUGAYA. Pero creía que sólo era una leyenda.

SHIGURE. Muchas leyendas nacen de la realidad, e Ichigo ha probado que ese método funciona.

HITSUGAYA. Pero no todos podemos desarrollar ese tipo de poder.

SHIGURE. Pero tampoco hay que buscarle el sentido más explícito de la historia. Cada uno debéis enfocarla de la manera que más os convenga. Ya sea el amor o cualquier otro sentimiento que os dé una razón para luchar.

Todos los presentes se quedan pensativos ante estas palabras.

URAHARA. Bueno. Creo que es hora de descansar.

Cada uno se dirige a su habitación, Ichigo y Rukia se van a casa. Pero en la tienda de Urahara, más de uno de los que allí se encontraban, pensaba en como se desarrollaría su futuro en las batallas que aún quedaban por llegar.

------------------------------

Ya me contareis que os ha parecido el capítulo.


	11. La Interpretación de Cada Uno

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

11. La interpretación de cada uno

Por la mañana los dos capitanes se levantaron bastante pronto, y casi a la vez, ya que no se sabía cuando les tocaría el tercer asalto y no quería que les pillase desprevenidos. Para su sorpresa, ya había alguien esperándolos en la sala de estar.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Alguno de los dos ha podido dormir más de un rato seguido?

HITSUGAYA. No. No hemos podido.

GRIMMJOW. Es normal. Yo tampoco he podido.

BYAKUYA. ¿Qué ocurre? De todos nosotros, tú eres el que más preparado está. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

GRIMMJOW. He estado pensando en quien podría ser el líder de los Arrancar.

HITSUGAYA. Pero¡¿tú no sabes quién es?!

GRIMMJOW. No. Aunque tampoco hice ningún esfuerzo en conocerlo. Una vez renací, había un hollow esperándome para darme instrucciones. En cuanto dijo "el amo ordena", lo maté y me largué.

BYAKUYA. ¿Y quién crees que puede ser?

GRIMMJOW. Yo tenía el rango 6, por lo que habían otros 5 Arrancar por encima de mí. Y después estaban Gin, Tousen y, como no, Aizen. Pero creo que a Aizen podemos eliminarlo porque, por supuesto, está muerto.

BYAKUYA. Pero es posible que ese artefacto pueda haberle hecho renacer.

GRIMMJOW. No creo. Por lo que pude ver, ese aparato solo resucitar Arrancar.

HITSUGAYA. Entonces tu lista se reduce a 7.

BYAKUYA. Francamente me esperaba una lista más grande.

Grimmjow se levanta de su sitio.

GRIMMJOW. Si no os importa, me voy a dar un paseo.

HITSUGAYA. Ya nos veremos luego.

Grimmjow sale de la tienda de Urahara y empieza a pasear sin un rumbo fijo. Pero no estaba solo, alguien le estaba siguiendo.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Tanto interés tienes en saber a dónde voy?

SHIGURE. No. Simplemente me intriga saber cual es tu razón para ayudarles.

GRIMMJOW. Ichigo me perdonó la vida y me defendió cuando un compañero intentó matarme a traición. Me hizo ver que no solo es luchar por luchar.

SHIGURE. Admito que me sorprendió cuando apareciste junto con ellos en la tienda de Urahara.

GRIMMJOW. Seguro que tanto como yo al verte a ti.

SHIGURE. ¿Cómo?

GRIMMJOW. Eres un shinigami y, sin embargo, no estás luchando. Que Urahara no luche porque protege el único refugio seguro que tenéis lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué no luchas?

SHIGURE. Porque esta no es mi guerra. He vivido mucho tiempo y ahora lo único que busco es tranquilidad.

GRIMMJOW. Si perdemos esta guerra, ese tranquilidad que tu busca dejará de existir.

SHIGURE. Si morís todos, yo me encargaré de proteger a todo el mundo cuesto lo que cueste.

GRIMMJOW. No logro entenderte.

SHIGURE. No busco que entendáis como soy. Simplemente aceptadlo.

GRIMMJOW. Está bien.

Shigure y Grimmjow siguen paseando hasta que se cansan y deciden volver a la tienda de Urahara. Cuando llegaron, todos estaban despiertos y ya habían llegado Ichigo y Rukia.

ICHIGO. ¿De dónde venís?

SHIGURE. De dar un paseo.

URAHARA. Ahora que estamos todos, los capitanes tienen algo que decirnos.

BYAKUYA. Durante la mañana, el capitán Hitsugaya y yo hemos hecho algunas deducciones a partir de la teoría de Grimmjow de quien podría ser el líder de los Arrancar.

HITSUGAYA. La lista de Grimmjow se reduce a 7 personas: los 5 espadas con rango superior al suyo, Kaname Tousen e Ichimaru Gin. Pero nosotros podemos deducir que no es ninguno de estos dos últimos, ya que les sería difícil controlar a los Arrancar después de tal aumento de poder. Así que solo quedan los 5 primeros.

ICHIGO. Yo apostaría por Ulquiorra. Parecía ser el más sereno de todos.

De repente, y por tercer día consecutivo, la explosión indica el inicio de la tercera batalla.

RUKIA. Ya seguiremos luego con la charla. Vamos.

URAHARA. Antes de que os vayáis tenemos un comunicado de los Vizard, que se retiran, de momento, de la batalla y que nos comunicarán el momento en el que deciden volver.

ICHIGO. Que cobardes. Bueno, seguiremos sin ellos.

Y, de nuevo, todos se ponen en marcha desde sus respectivos refugios. Llegan casi al mismo tiempo al campo de batalla. Allí se encontraba un Arrancar con el pelo estilo afro, de color naranja y con una especie de gafas con una estrella en el centro. Pero no estaba solo, a su izquierda había otra Arrancar alto y con una especie de cuernos que le salen de la frente; y a su derecha, un Arrancar femenino con una especie de alas de mariposa en la espalda.

CHAD. Yo conozco a uno de ellos. El del centro. Se llama Gantebain Mosqueda.

ISHIDA. Y yo a la de la derecha. Es Thunderwitch Cirucci.

ICHIGO. El de la izquierda es Doldoni Alessandro.

GRIMMJOW. Vaya, vaya. Así que conocéis a algunos "Privaron Espada".

BYAKUYA. Seguiremos la misma estrategia que seguimos ayer. Vosotros tres os encargaréis de esos tres. Mientras, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquellos que intenten ayudarles.

Ichigo, Chad e Ishida se dirigen rápida y sigilosamente hacia sus enemigos.

DOLDONI. No creeréis que no sabemos que estáis aquí. ¡Gira, Giralda!

CIRUCCI. Hace un buen rato que notamos vuestra presencia. ¡Corta, Golondrina!

MOSQUEDA. Esperábamos impacientes que llegaseis. ¡Goradura!

Sin andarse con rodeos, los tres revelan su autentica forma.

ICHIGO. Si queréis empezar fuerte, que así sea. ¡BANKAI¡TENSA ZANGETSU!

CHAD. Vamos allá. ¡BRAZO DERECHO DEL GIGANTE¡BRAZO IZQUIERDO DEL DIABLO!

ISHIDA. Menos mal que cogí la Seele Schneider.

ICHIGO. Será mejor que nos organicemos. Chad, tú y yo nos encargaremos de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ishida, encárgate de cubrirnos a distancia – los dos se dirigen calmadamente hacia sus enemigos mientras Ishida apunta con su arco -. Ahh, y aunque te tiente hacerlo, procura no darnos a nosotros.

ISHIDA. Intentaré contenerme.

Los seis cargan directamente contra sus enemigos, chocan y caen en posiciones opuestas.

CIRUCCI. Yo me encargo de ellos.

Cirucci alza el vuelo y se dirige hacia ellos pero, cuando apenas había avanzado unos metros, dos flechas atraviesan sus alas y cae al suelo.

CIRUCCI. Maldito Quincy. Te arrepentirás de haber atravesado mis alas.

ISHIDA. Ven aquí y demuéstramelo.

Cirucci llega inmediatamente adonde se encontraba Ishida.

CIRUCCI. Prepárate a morir.

El Arrancar femenino le golpea con tanta fuerza que el Quincy comienza a escupir sangre.

CIRUCCI. Recuerdo que la última vez eras más fuerte. O puede que es que yo sea más fuerte ahora y por eso ya no me pareces tan fuerte.

Ishida se levanta, coge su arco y dispara una flecha contra su enemiga. Pero su flecha no consigue dañarla lo más mínimo.

CIRUCCI. Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces será mejor que te mate ahora.

Ishida se vuelve a levantar y a coger su arco, pero esta vez no carga una flecha normal, sino la Seele Schneider.

ISHIDA. Tengo que recordar lo que dijo Shigure.

**FLASH BACK**

_SHIGURE. Cada uno debéis enfocar la historia de la manera que más os convenga. Ya sea el amor o cualquier otro sentimiento que os dé una razón para luchar._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

ISHIDA. ¡EN ESTE DISPARO PONGO TODOS MI EMPENO¡MIS GANAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE PUEDO HACERLO¡MIS GANAS DE QUE TODOS SALGAMOS VIVOS DE ESTA BATALLA Y DEMOSTREMOS QUE PODEMOS PROTEGER A AQUELLOS A LOS QUE QUEREMOS!

El disparo de Ishida se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Cirucci y le atraviesa el corazón haciendo que muera en el acto.

ISHIDA. Por fin.

Y después se desploma.

CHAD. Del siguiente me encargo yo.

Chad se dirige con paso firme y decidido contra su enemigo.

MOSQUEDA. Yo me encargo de esa alimaña.

Y, al igual que Chad, empieza a andar con paso firme y decidido. Enseguida los dos se paran a pocos metros del otro, quedándose cara a cara.

MOSQUEDA. Esta vez serás tú quién pierda.

CHAD. Eso lo veremos ahora mismo.

Los dos comienzan la lucha dando puñetazos al otro. Los puñetazos de Chad se estrellan el "Hierro" de Mosqueda y apenas le hacían un rasguño, y los puñetazos de Mosqueda se estrellaban en "el Brazo Derecho del Gigante" y tampoco le hacían daño.

MOSQUEDA. Veo que tu brazo defensivo sigue siendo tan molesto como la última vez.

CHAD. Ahora te toca comprobar mi brazo izquierdo. ¡LA MUERTE!

Chad lanza su golpe final, pero con una gran defensa Mosqueda consigue reducir los daños de ese ataque.

MOSQUEDA. Ya lo he probado. Ahora prueba tú mi poder.

Sado utiliza su brazo derecho para defenderse, pero el golpe de Mosqueda hace Sado retroceda. Aprovechándose de esto, Mosqueda ataca por la espalda antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El golpe hace que caiga al suelo y le cueste ponerse en pie.

MOSQUEDA. Será mejor que acabe ya contigo para que mi compañero pueda luchar ya. Diría que ha sido un placer luchar contra ti pero... mentiría.

Mosqueda lanza otro golpe, pero Chad lo frena con su mano derecha y lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Se pone en pie y aprieta su otro puño.

CHAD. Debo recordar lo que dijo Shigure. POR MIS AMIGOS, POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE MORIRÁN SI MUERO YO PRIMERO.

El puñetazo de Chad se estrella en la cara de Mosqueda rompiéndole el cuello y matándolo.

CHAD. Bien.

Tras esto se desploma en el suelo.

ICHIGO. Mi turno.

Antes de que Doldoni pudiera reaccionar, Ichigo ya se había plantado delante de él.

ICHIGO. Acabemos con esto rápido.

DOLDONI. Como quieras, niño. ¡Cero!

Ichigo se pone la máscara y con un pensamiento de Rukia en su mente carga una gran cantidad de energía en Zangetsu.

ICHIGO. ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!

El ataque de Ichigo corta por el centro el Cero y hace una gran herida en el pecho de Doldoni, haciendo que esta caiga de rodillas.

ICHIGO. No alargaré más tu sufrimiento. ¡Cero!

El Cero de Ichigo destruye por completo a Doldoni. Una vez había terminado la batalla, Ichigo carga con Chad e Ishida y vuelve con el resto del grupo.

ICHIGO. Volvamos.

Por el camino, Grimmjow carga con Chad e Ichigo con Ishida. En la tienda, les estaban esperando.

SHIGURE. Suponía que pasaría esto.

URAHARA. Será mejor que curemos sus heridas.

Urahara abandona la sala junto con los dos heridos.

ICHIGO. ¿A qué te refieres con que suponías que pasaría esto?

SHIGURE. He notado los incrementos en el reiatsu de ellos y, más tarde, su disminución hasta niveles alarmantes. A ti no te pasa porque tienes un control mejor del reiatsu en estas condiciones al ser shinigami.

RUKIA. Explícate.

SHIGURE. Este incremento expone tu cuerpo a algunas presiones muy fuertes. Los shinigamis, al carecer de cuerpo, no sufrimos tanto esas presiones. Pero los humanos sufren esa presión y daña su cuerpo.

INOUE. Quieres decir que es peligroso que hagamos eso.

SHIGURE. No, necesariamente. Quiero decir que no debéis utilizarlo como último recurso ni tampoco como el primero. Debéis utilizarlo en el momento de la batalla que creáis que es el adecuado. Si lo utilizáis muy pronto, puede que no tenga la suficiente fuerza; y si lo utilizáis muy tarde, os exponéis a la muerte al no poder soportar la presión.

RUKIA. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

ICHIGO. Si, será lo mejor. El descanso nos vendrá bien a todos.

Ichigo y Rukia se van a su apartamento e Inoue a su casa.

URAHARA. ¿En qué piensas Shigure?

SHIGURE. Puede que estén más preparados de lo que pensaba. Puede que no sea tan malo confiarles el destino del mundo.

URAHARA. ¿Y de Ichigo y Rukia?

SHIGURE. Se quieren mucho. El amor que sienten el uno por el otro hace que uno recupere las ganas de vivir.

URAHARA. Espero que puedan transmitir esa energía.

SHIGURE. Créeme cuando te digo... Que ya lo han hecho.

------------------------------

Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo de lo normal.

¿Quién será el lider de los Arrancar?

¿Qué enemigos quedan por venir?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas y a muchas más a partir del próximo capítulo.

Bye.

P.D. Puede que tarde un poco más de lo normal en subir los siguientes capítulos ya que empiezo a estar atareado. Procuraré no demorarme mucho y continuar pronto el fic.


	12. El Nuevo Poder

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).

12. El nuevo poder

Llegó un nuevo día y, al igual que los anteriores, tenían que dirigirse a la batalla.

ICHIGO. Hoy el grupo se ha tenido que reducir. Ishida y Chad no van a poder venir porque están muy dañados después de la batalla de ayer.

GRIMMJOW. Nos las tendremos que apañar sin ellos.

El equipo de shinigamis sale rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla. Como de costumbre, cuando llegaron ya había alguien esperándoles.

IKKAKU. Vaya, vaya. Benditos los ojos. Pero si es mi amigo Edorad Leones. No sé por qué me imaginaba que no tardarías en aparecer.

EDORAD. No me digas. ¿Te imaginaste también que morirías?

IKKAKU. No. Mas bien imaginé que serías tú el que muriera.

EDORAD. Eso lo veremos ahora – desenfundando su zanpakutoh -.

IKKAKU. ¡Crece, Houzukimaru!

Sabiendo que la lucha iba a ser dura, Ikkaku libera su zanpakutoh. Esto hace que la batalla transcurra bastante igualada.

EDORAD. Parece que venías preparado. Me obligas a pasar al siguiente nivel. ¡Entra en erupción, Volcánica!

Los brazos de Edorad Leones se vuelven más grandes y con agujeros al nivel de los hombros. Antes de esperar a cualquier reacción, le lanza un puñetazo incendiario que logra aplastarlo. A duras penas consigue esquivarlo. Inmediatamente, Edorad lanzó una serie de puñetazos que al igual que logró esquivar, cada vez con mayor facilidad.

EDORAD. ¿Cómo es posible que los esquives todos?

IKKAKU. Todo es gracias al entrenamiento al que nos sometió el capitán Byakuya.

EDORAD. Entonces tendré que hacerlo de otra manera. ¡Cero!

El ataque, imposible de esquivar, da de lleno en Ikkaku hiriéndole todo el cuerpo y dejándole lleno de magulladuras.

IKKAKU. Me parece que no voy a tener más remedio. ¡LIBERAR LIMITADOR!

Ikkaku arremete contra Edorad utilizando sus nuevas fuerzas.

EDORAD. Vaya. Parece que la última vez estabas limitado y aún así lograste vencerme. No permitiré eso ocurra esta vez.

Empezó a lanzar una serie interminable de balas que Ikkaku consiguió esquivar con bastante facilidad.

IKKAKU. El limitador nos obliga a un 10 de nuestro poder, es decir, nuestra fuerza, velocidad, cantidad de reiatsu,... Si era capaz de resistir tus ataques teniendo activo, imagina de lo que soy capaz de hacer sin él.

Pero por detrás recibe una serie de golpes inesperados que hacen que pierda algunos dientes y se le rompan algunas costillas. Cae al suelo boca abajo y cuando se levanta comienza a escupir sangre.

IKKAKU. Maldito cabrón. Te vas a enterar.

Ikkaku comienza se pone en pie y adopta una posición que nadie logró reconocer, nadie excepto Yumichika.

YUMICHIKA. Me parece que esto va a ser interesante.

HITSUGAYA. ¿De qué estás hablando?

BYAKUYA. ¿Tú sabes por qué ha adoptado esa postura?

YUMICHIKA. Le juré a Ikkaku que no se lo diría a nadie. Será mejor que observéis. Puede que os llevéis una grata sorpresa.

RENJI. No será...

Pero Yumichika no responde. Todos vuelven a poner la vista en la batalla.

IKKAKU. ¡BANKAI¡RYUUMON HOUZUKIMARU!

Una gran humareda cubre el campo de batalla. Cuando se disipa, Ikkaku sostenía dos grandes espadas unidas mediante una cadena a una tercera hoja con la imagen de un dragón casi por completo rojo, que se sostenía detrás de él.

EDORAD. Je. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en utilizar el bankai.

IKKAKU. Deberías recordar que no me gusta utilizarlo. Solo lo utilizo cuando estoy al borde de la muerte.

EDORAD. Entonces permíteme que te la dé de manera rápida y limpia.

IKKAKU. No. Lo que deberías hacer es permitirme que lo haga yo.

Ambos arremeten enseguida. Un segundo después, se encontraban en la posición en la que hacía un segundo se encontraba el otro, de espaldas entre sí.

EDORAD. Creo que esta vez ha sido a la inversa.

IKKAKU. Nunca dejarás de equivocarte.

En ese momento, los brazos de Edorad comienzan a separarse de su cuerpo. Ikkaku había realizado cortes rápidos de los que no se había dado cuenta.

EDORAD. ¡MIS BRAZOS!

IKKAKU. Y ahora terminemos con esto.

Ikkaku empuña la hoja gigante con el dragón completamente rojo y, con un solo golpe, acaba con la vida de Edorad Leones. Tras eso, regresa con los demás.

RUKIA. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías alcanzado el bankai?

HITUSGAYA. Podrías tener el rango de capitán.

IKKAKU. Le tengo mucho respeto al capitán Kenpachi y me gusta estar a sus órdenes.

En ese momento, aparece otro Arrancar. Al verle, todos se quedan petrificados, todos excepto Rukia y Grimmjow.

BYAKUYA. Es imposible. No puede ser. ¡Kaien!

KAIEN. Capitán Byakuya, es un placer volver a verle.

BYAKUYA. Tú estabas muerto.

RUKIA. Y lo está. Ese no es Kaien-dono.

HITSUGAYA. ¿Y quién es?

GRIMMJOW. Entre los Espada había un Gillian, un ser capaz de devorar a los espíritus, con un poder especial: era capaz de adoptar la forma de aquellos a los que había absorbido.

RUKIA. Ese el Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arurueri.

KAIEN. Vaya. Parece que no me has olvidado.

Rukia desaparece para luego aparecer delante de Kaien.

RUKIA. No. Nunca me olvidaría de alguien tan rastrero como tú.

KAIEN. Imaginaba que esta forma os pillaría por sorpresa.

RUKIA. Lo hiciste conmigo una vez. No tendrías que haber esperado que funcionara otra.

KAIEN. Entonces tendré que intentarlo de otra manera. ¡Devora, Glotonería!

RUKIA. Como quieras. ¡Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki!

Aaroniero muestra su autentica forma, un enorme amasijo de espíritus encerrados dentro de un monstruo gigante, y Rukia libera su zanpakutoh.

RUKIA. ¡Primera danza, Luna Blanca!

El ataque no surge ningún efecto.

RUKIA. ¡Segunda danza, Ola Nívea!

Tampoco surge.

KAIEN. Será mejor que lo dejes. Como ves no tienen ningún efecto.

RUKIA. Pero Sode no Shirayuki tiene que realizar las danzas en orden. Ahora viene lo bueno. ¡LIBERAR LIMITADOR¡Tercera danza, Espada Blanca!

La danza atraviesa al monstruo.

KAIEN. Maldita shinigami. Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso.

Utilizando a Nejibana, la zanpakutoh de Kaien, lanza sus ataques sobre Rukia. En uno de esos ataques logra atravesarle el brazo en el que sostenía a Sode no Shirayuki.

RUKIA. Pagarás por esto.

KAIEN. La última vez te salvaste gracias a la humana Orihime. Esta vez me aseguraré de que mueras de una vez y para siempre.

Recoge su zanpakutoh y una imagen de Ichigo pasa por su cabeza. Tras eso, una gran acumulación de energía empieza a rodear a Rukia y a entrar dentro de ella, haciendo que todos empiecen a asustarse.

RUKIA. ¡BANKAI!

Todo el campo de batalla se cubre de una densa capa de nieve y estalla una ventisca. Cuando empieza a disiparse la ventisca, se ve una figura en el centro. El traje de Rukia se había vuelto completamente blanco y de su espalda salían dos alas de un color tan blanco como la nieve y su zanpakutoh se parece a la de Ichigo, salvo que la de Rukia era plateada y tenía destellos blancos que hacía que ambas se vieran más hermosas.

ICHIGO. ¡Ooooooh¡Es increíble!

RUKIA. Prepárate para morir.

KAIEN. No sabía que hubieses alcanzado el bankai. ¿Cuándo lo lograste?

RUKIA. Hace un minuto.

KAIEN. Entonces, aún no has desarrollado todo tu poder.

RUKIA. Puede. Pero con el que he logrado, tengo suficiente como para destruirte.

Aaroniero adopta una posición defensiva para rechazar los ataques.

RUKIA. Eso no te servirá de nada. ¡Primera Danza, Luna Blanca!

Esta vez, la danza si surgió efecto y todos los espíritus que había absorbido quedaron congelados.

KAIEN. Maldita...

RUKIA. Ves lo que decía. ¡Segunda danza, Ola Nívea!

Esta vez el ataque se dirigió directamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que se congele entero excepto la cabeza.

RUKIA. Un placer volver a verte, pero espero no volver a hacerlo. ¡Tercera Danza, Espada Blanca!

En el momento en el que la zanpakutoh de Rukia iba a atravesarle la cabeza, revela su auténtico rostro para que todos pudieran verlo. Instantes después, el monstruo había desaparecido junto con el cuerpo de Aaroniero. Rukia se reunió con los demás.

BYAKUYA. Has estado increíble. Te felicito por alcanzar el bankai. Ukitake-taicho estaría orgulloso de ti.

RUKIA. Gracias.

HITSUGAYA. Será mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo tarde.

Regresaron. Debido a la gran acumulación de reiatsu, Rukia no podía poner fin al bankai. Aunque tampoco es que a Ichigo le importara verla así.

RUKIA. ¿Por qué me miras así?

ICHIGO. Porque en esa forma pareces un ángel.

Rukia no puede evitar ruborizarse. Cuando llegaron allí, nadie pudo evitar impresionarse al ver a Rukia en esa forma. Momentos después, el bankai llegó a su fin.

SHIGURE. Suponía que sería eso. Noté un cambio en el poder de uno de vosotros. Suponía que se trataría de la primera vez de un bankai.

ICHIGO. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

RUKIA. Practiqué durante mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando vine aquí y estuve practicando con Yoruichi. Quería alcanzar el bankai para poder ser más fuerte en la batalla. Hace 1 año estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero no lo conseguí. Hoy, he reunido todas las fuerzas que pude, pensé en Ichigo y el poder surgió de mí. No esperaba que apareciera el bankai.

SHIGURE. Me habéis sorprendido. Habéis llevado vuestro enfoque de la leyenda hasta niveles inesperados. Realmente sois los adecuados para esta batalla.

ICHIGO. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ichigo y Rukia se van a su apartamento. En cuanto entran, Ichigo no puede esperar más para hacerla suya.

RUKIA. ¿Qué ocurre?

ICHIGO. Ver tu bankai me ha dado ganas de besarte, de que seas mía para siempre.

RUKIA. Ya lo soy.

ICHIGO. Por eso. Quiero disfrutarlo todo lo que pueda.

Ambos viven una de las noches de amor más apasionadas que habían tenido. Si en esos momentos, el mundo se hubiera acabado, no les importaría. Los únicos que importaban en esos momentos eran ellos dos.

------------------------------

Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo. Siento un poco la tardanza, he estado algo ocupado. Disfrutadlo y ya me direis que os parece.


	13. La Revelación

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

13. La revelación

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo y Rukia son despertados por un gran terremoto que sacudió la tierra y causó daños en toda la ciudad. Inmediatamente, se vistieron y fueron a ver a Urahara. Allí estaba todo el mundo esperándoles.

URAHARA. Ya era hora. ¿Qué pasa¿El temblor os ha pillado durmiendo?

ICHIGO. Sí. Anoche no nos dormimos hasta bien tarde.

URAHARA. Prefiero no saber las razones.

RUKIA. ¿El temblor tiene algo que ver con el ataque Arrancar?

SHIGURE. Creemos que ese temblor significa que se avecina la batalla final. Se ha producido una gigantesca acumulación que solo puede indicar que nuestros enemigos se están preparando para el golpe definitivo.

ISHIDA. Entonces no podemos seguir aquí tumbados sin hacer nada.

YORUICHI. Si os esforzáis demasiado correrá peligro vuestras vidas.

CHAD. Y si no lo hacemos correrá peligro las vidas de todo el mundo.

De repente, todos notaron como una presencia extraña se acercaba. Era alguien que poseía un nivel de reiatsu familiar, para unos mas que para otros, y enorme. Salieron de la tienda y encontraron a un hombre alto, con gafas y pelo de color rosa.

ISHIDA. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer - subiéndose las gafas con su aire de autosuficiencia -.

ICHIGO. Veo que le conoces.

GRIMMJOW. Su nombre es Szayel Aporro Grantz. Era la Octava Espada.

RENJI. Su hermano es el Arrancar al que vencí el primer día. ¿Esta vez si que has venido a vengar su muerte?

SZAYEL. Ya te dije que era un debilucho y que solo era una herramienta. Estoy aquí porque mi señor reclama vuestra presencia, sobretodo la tuya Grimmjow.

GRIMMJOW. Creo que aquel a que llamas "señor" es un cobarde que no se atreve a presentarse en persona.

ICHIGO. Dile que si quiera algo de nosotros que venga él.

SZAYEL. Mi señor me advirtió de que reaccionaríais así - desenfundando su zanpakutoh-. Por eso me dio permiso para emplear la fuerza si es necesario.

Ichigo y Grimmjow empuñan sus zanpakutohs para la batalla.

GRIMMJOW. Si quieres que sea así…

ICHIGO. …Pues que así sea.

Inmediatamente cargan contra Szayel. Debido a su inmenso poder, Szayel aguanta a duras penas los golpes. Aunque Ichigo y Grimmjow tan bien pasaban algún apuro.

SZAYEL. Ahora entiendo como pudisteis vencer a los demás Arrancar. Lo que no entiendo es porqué mi señor tiene tanto interés en vosotros. Es una pena que vayáis a morir, nunca lo descubriré. ¡Bebe, Fornicarus! - metiéndose la zanpakutoh en la boca -.

GRIMMJOW. ¡No debemos dejar que nos supere en poder¡Vamos, Ichigo¡Chilla, Pantera!

ICHIGO. ¡Bien¡BANKAI¡TENSA ZANGETSU!

Todos pasan al siguiente nivel, haciendo que la batalla sea más dañina.

SZAYEL. Eso no es justo. Es imposible mantener una batalla igualada si tu rival conoce todo de lo que eres capaz.

GRIMMJOW. Por eso mismo participo en esta batalla: porque para luchar contra ti has de estar preparado.

ICHIGO. Pero somos dos en esta batalla - cargando contra su rival -.

GRIMMJOW. ¡NO, ICHIGO!

SZAYEL. Tu amigo es demasiado impulsivo.

Utilizando la habilidad especial de Fornicarus, Szayel crea un muñeco de Ichigo y lanza a este bastante lejos. El golpe hubiera sido mayor sino hubiera sido porque Rukia lo agarró al vuelo, frenando la caída.

GRIMMJOW. Descansa, Ichigo. Yo me encargaré de esta escoria.

SZAYEL. Ese ha sido siempre tu problema: crees que eres invencible. Te demostraré que te equivocas.

Con otra de sus habilidades, crea varias copias de Grimmjow.

GRIMMJOW. ¿No creerás que unas simples copias mías servirán para vencerme? - asestando golpes rápidos y limpios, se libra de sus copias -. Si eres más rápido que ellas, vencerlas es muy fácil.

SZAYEL. Entonces tendré que intentarlo de otra manera - abriendo el muñeco de Ichigo y sacando pequeñas cápsulas de su interior. Grimmjow pone cara de frustración -. Veo que sabes bien lo que es esto. Si haces algo, tu amigo sufrirá las consecuencias.

Aparecen nuevas copias que empiezan a golpearle con fuerza. Los demás quisieron ayudarles, pero una fracción de hollows junto con otras copias de Grimmjow les impedían el paso.

GRIMMJOW. Maldito bastardo.

SZAYEL. Te has vuelto débil Grimmjow. Todo el mundo conocía a Grimmjow como el espada sin sentimientos, aquel que lo daba todo en la batalla. Y ahora mírate. Estar con esos humanos ha hecho que te hayas convertido en una basura.

Grimmjow no podía responder. Exteriormente estaba recibiendo una paliza, pero le dolía más el interior. Sabía que le estaba fallando a aquellos a los que podía considerar sus amigos. Ellos habían confiado en él y ahora el no hacía nada.

GRIMMJOW. ¡NO PIENSO DARME POR VENCIDO!

La furia de su interior estalló otorgándole una gran cantidad de poder. Al no poder aguantar ese aumento de energía, las copias que estaban golpeándole se desintegraron.

SZAYEL. Ese aumento de poder no te servirá de nada mientras yo tenga esto – mostrando el muñeco de Ichigo y las pequeñas cápsulas -. Así que será mejor que te rindas.

Con un golpe rápido e inesperado, la mano de Szayel que sostenía el muñeco fue cortada y el muñeco recogido por otra persona.

SHIGURE. No deberías insultar ni subestimar a alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de sus amigos.

SZAYEL. ¿Quién coño eres tú? – intentando golpearle -.

SHIGURE. Esa pregunta no es la pregunta adecuada – frenando el golpe con su zanpakutoh -. La pregunta que deberías hacerte es "qué va a hacer Grimmjow conmigo".

Shigure desaparece y Grimmjow tiene todo el campo libre, quien le dio un golpe con tanta fuerza que comenzó a emanar sangre de diversas partes de su cuerpo.

GRIMMJOW. ¡ESTO ES POR HABER INTENTADO VENCERME AMENAZANDO A MIS AMIGOS¡GRAN REY CERO!

El ataque de Grimmjow por fin con Szayel, pero no lo mató.

SZAYEL. Parece que esto se ha acabado – agonizando -. Pero no creas que el siguiente será el amo. Aún le queda su seguidor más fuerte y él no dudará en acabar con vosotros.

En ese momento, otro Cero le golpea haciendo que lo que quedaba de su cuerpo se desintegrara. Un ser con media cara tapada y una zanpakutoh enorme con forma de dos lunas en sentidos opuestos, hace su aparición.

NOITORA. Ese estúpido no se callará ni antes de morir.

ICHIGO. ¡Noitora! - con cara de preocupación -.

GRIMMJOW. Así que tú también quieres morir. Te mataré con mucho gusto.

NOITORA. Estoy aquí porque me han ordenado que sea yo quien acabe contigo. Tu traición nos ha causado muchos problemas. Mi señor ha decidido que se debe poner fin a tu existencia, y me encantará ser yo quien lo haga.

SHIGURE. ¿Entonces tú no eres el líder?

NOITORA. No. Mi señor es alguien cuyo poder es infinito.

SHIGURE. Entonces la lista de los posibles líderes se acaba de reducir a cuatro.

NOITORA. Es una lástima que vayáis a morir antes de reducir esa lista a uno.

Noitora se lanza contra Grimmjow, que aún mantenía su verdadera forma y conservaba el aumento de poder. Haciendo gala de su enorme zanpakutoh, golpeó por la espalda a un Grimmjow que no se lo esperaba. Grimmjow se rehizo rápidamente y lanzó algunos ataques con sus garras, pero a pesar de su gran poder, Noitora demostraba ser más rápido. Con otro golpe de su zanpakutoh, le hizo un corte en el pecho a Grimmjow que comenzó a sangrar bastante. Grimmjow cae de rodillas al suelo y no pudo conservar esa forma.

NOITORA. ¡HASTA NUNCA, GRIMMJOW!

Cuando estaba a punto asestar el golpe final, alguien se interpuso en su camino y obstaculizó el golpe utilizando una zanpakutoh.

URAHARA. Nunca pensé que volvería a ver esto. Shigure se ha decidido a participar en esta batalla. Creo que esto se acaba de poner interesante.

SHIGURE. Para acabar con Grimmjow,… - manteniendo su zanpakutoh, que aún no había sido desenfundada, en alto para obstruir a la Noitora - …tendrás que acabar primero conmigo.

NOITORA. No me hagas reír.

SHIGURE. Inoue. Llévate a Grimmjow y cúrale la herida antes de que se desangre.

INOUE. Hai.

Inoue ayuda a Grimmjow a entrar en la tienda mientras que Shigure se encargaba de Noitora.

NOITORA. ¿De verdad crees que alguien con tan poco poder puede vencerme?

SHIGURE. No es mi intención vencerte, más bien es entrenar un poco. Hace tiempo que no lucho en una batalla seria y estoy un poco oxidado.

Noitora y Shigure se separan, quedándose cara a cara con algunos metros de distancia, y se colocan en posiciones ofensivas.

NOITORA. Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz – con un aire prepotente -.

SHIGURE. Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

En cuanto Shigure desenfunda su zanpakutoh, una gran ola de energía hace que Noitora retroceda unos pocos metros. Tanto Byakuya como Hitsugaya se quedaron atónitos al sentir esa energía.

HITSUGAYA. Es imposible.

BYAKUYA. Parece ser que no.

Un instante después, Shigure desaparece para luego a parecer justo delante de Noitora asestando un golpe que el Arrancar consiguió parar por muy poco. Prosigue realizando las mismas maniobras que unas veces eran detenidas y otras, en realidad la mayoría, alcanzaban sus objetivos.

NOITORA. Es imposible que una zanpakutoh sin desmaterializar sea capaz de causarme tantos daños.

SHIGURE. En mi estilo de lucha no importa la forma de la zanpakutoh, sino como la utilices. De hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que la liberé.

NOITORA. Entonces me veo obligado a utilizarlo – sacando una especie de mini-zanpakutoh -. Mi señor me dio esto para una emergencia. Me dijo que si era necesario lo utilizase para acabar con vosotros.

SHIGURE. Así que posees una zanpakutoh de refuerzo. Son raras de encontrar.

ICHIGO. ¿Cómo funcionan?

SHIGURE. Al no tener una forma materializada concreta, cualquiera puede utilizarla. Si se une a una zanpakutoh, su poseedor obtiene un aumento de poder bastante grande.

NOITORA. Veo que conoces bien este arma – la coloca en el inicio del largo mango de su zanpakutoh -. Entonces supongo que te gustará morir a manos de alguien que la utilice.

SHIGURE. Solo has acertado en una cosa. La conozco bien. Por eso sé que voy a necesitar esto. ¡Incinera, Inferna! – la zanpakutoh de Shigure comienza a emitir un brillo completamente rojo y después se rodea de fuego -. Deberías sentirte alagado. Morir a manos de Inferna en su forma liberada es una experiencia que pocos han experimentado.

Lanzando un golpe al aire, crea un gran remolino de fuego.

NOITORA. ¿No creerás que eso será suficiente para asustarme?

Con un golpe de su zanpakutoh, corta el remolino de arriba a abajo. Pero, para su sorpresa, lo único que consigue es dividir el remolino en dos.

SHIGURE. No. Creía que eras más inteligente. Tanto poder y lo desperdicias – con otro golpe, los remolinos se unen y se incorporan a su zanpakutoh haciendo que la hoja se hiciera gigantesca -. Alguien como tú se merece una muerte rápida.

Lanza un ataque cargado con todo el fuego que había generado que al alcanzar a Noitora, le dejó casi todo el cuerpo quemado y lleno de heridas sangrantes.

NOITORA. Tienes una gran cantidad de poder. Ahora verás lo que es poder de verdad. ¡GRAN REY CERO! - el poderoso cero impacta directamente contra Shigure, a quien solo de dio tiempo de cubrirse la cara. Donde se encontraba Shigure, solo quedaba un gigantesco agujero. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado, todos excepto Urahara -. Eso es lo que pasa cuando subestimas a un Espada.

SHIGURE. He de admitir que esta lucha contigo me está ayudando a redescubrir partes de mí que hace tiempo que utilizaba – sin saber nadie donde se encontraba y hablando con una voz extraña -. Te doy las gracias. En recompensa, permíteme que te muestre algo.

Comienza a asestar golpes sin ni siquiera aparecer.

NOITORA. ¿Dónde estás? Es imposible un shinigami sea tan rápido.

En ese momento aparece en un punto donde todos pueden verle. Todos se sorprende al verle.

SHIGURE. Yo nunca he dicho que fuera un shinigami. Perdí esa denominación hace muchos años – asestándole el golpe definitivo que por fin acaba con Noitora -. Ahora soy algo distinto, ahora soy un Vizard.

------------------------------

Por fin he podido acabar el capítulo. Se que es un poco más largo de lo normal, pero estaréis de acuerdo conmigo (aunque esté mal que yo lo diga) en que es bastante bueno.

El fic comienza a llegar a su fin, pero me reservo una sorpresa para el final que espero que ha mucho os guste (y no es la que, a lo mejor, muchos estais pensando).

Si teneis alguna pregunta, hacedmelo saber y os la responderé.

Nos vemos.


	14. La Verdad se Descubre

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

14. La verdad se descubre

NOITORA. Ten por seguro que mi señor se encargará de vosotros personalmente – tumbado en el suelo y escupiendo sangre -. Y tened claro que os arrepentiréis de existir.

Otro ser se encontraba a una distancia prudencial observando la batalla.

ZOMARI. Tengo que informar a mi señor – y desaparece utilizando el "sonido" -.

Shigure, aun con la máscara puesta, recoge la zanpakutoh de refuerzo y regresa con sus amigos alejándose del lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Noitora. Ichigo y Rukia, que también se encontraban alejados, también se acercaron.

ICHIGO. Porque no me extraña que seas un Vizard. Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que había algo en ti que me resultaba conocido. Es más me aventuraría a decir que eres el legendario Vizard de la leyenda.

SHIGURE. Pues acertarías – pasándose la mano por delante de la cara y quitándose la máscara -. ¿Cuándo lo has deducido?

ICHIGO. Cuando has aparecido con la máscara puesta.

SHIGURE. Me sorprende que hayas tardado tan poco en deducirlo.

ICHIGO. Porqué sinó nos contarías la historia.

RUKIA. ¿Por qué has decidido luchar?

SHIGURE. Porque no iba a permanecer al margen toda mi vida. Además, admito que me ha gustado volver a empuñar a Inferna en una batalla real.

HITSUGAYA. Eso explica muchas cosas. Como porqué cuando desenfundaste tu zanpakutoh se creó esa ola de energía.

BYAKUYA. O porqué cuando te incorporaste a la batalla, Urahara sonrió. ¿Tú sabías quien era de verdad, me equivoco?

URAHARA. No te equivocas. Poco antes de irme de la Sociedad de las Almas le encontré. Decidí no delatarle porque pensé que tenía sus motivos para haberse ido. Seguíamos en contacto porque los dos habíamos dejado aparte a la Sociedad de las Almas. Y cuando me informasteis del peligro que se avecinaba, pensé que era una buena excusa para que le conocierais y, a lo mejor, decidiese volver a luchar. No esperaba que tardara tanto en decidirse.

GRIMMJOW. Pues ha elegido un buen momento. Sino llega a ser por él, ahora yo estaría muerto. Gracias, Shigure.

URAHARA. En eso tiene razón. Realmente sabes elegir los momentos.

SHIGURE. Yo también te tengo que dar las gracias. Me has demostrado que los Arrancar también sois capaces de emplear la leyenda en vuestro favor. Sabía que los Vizard y los shinigamis podían hacerlo, que los humanos aunque peligre su vida también, pero no imaginaba que los Arrancar también podían hacerlo.

RANGIKU. Espero que ellos no sepan esto. Si ya son peligrosos de normal, ahora podrían serlo mucho más.

YUMICHIKA. Tampoco creo que queden muchos enemigos más.

GRIMMJOW. De todas maneras, no creo que ellos sean capaces de conseguir este poder.

ICHIGO. ¿A qué te refieres?

GRIMMJOW. Los Arrancar nos movemos por instinto o por conseguir más poder. La mayoría de las veces, nuestras acciones van encaminadas a ello. Pero este tipo de poder no se puede obtener de esta manera. Entre los Arrancar no hay compañerismo, si hace falta matar a uno de ellos para conseguir más poder, lo hacemos. Pero, el hecho que ha propiciado que haya desarrollado ese poder, ha sido un sentimiento de furia. Veía como vosotros me dabais un voto de confianza y yo tan solo podía mirar como podía haberos matado sin hacer yo nada. En mi interior, la furia ha estallado y ha aparecido el aumento de poder.

SHIGURE. Por eso yo he intervenido robándole el muñeco al Arrancar. Quería darle a Grimmjow la oportunidad de que se desquitara por lo que había hecho, sin que tuviera que preocuparse por las consecuencias.

ICHIGO. Ese hecho demuestra que te estás volviendo cada vez más humano, Grimmjow.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Sabes que…? Yo también lo creo.

Comieron todos juntos en paz, ya que parecía que, por lo visto, sus enemigos habían decidido darles una pequeña tregua.

BYAKUYA. Hay algo que aún no me queda claro. ¿Cómo es posible que Noitora, si tenía un rango mayor que el de Grimmjow, se haya dejado controlar?

GRIMMJOW. Probablemente sea porque Noitora, como ya he dicho, se movía por la búsqueda de poder. A lo mejor, si le ofrecieron un aumento de poder a cambio de someterse, aceptara la oferta.

HITSUGAYA. ¿Crees que algún otro Espada con rango superior al tuyo también lo haría?

GRIMMJOW. La verdad es que ese tipo de comportamiento no es típico de ninguno de los otros cuatro Espada.

SHIGURE. Entonces queda claro que uno de los cuatro es su líder.

ICHIGO. Entonces será mejor que estemos preparados. No creo que nos lo vaya a poner demasiado fácil.

SHIGURE. Por lo menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por localizarlo. Si tan ansioso está por acabar con nosotros, será él el que venga a nosotros.

URAHARA. Lo que a mí no me queda es claro es por qué tiene tanto interés en acabar con Grimmjow. Los dos Arrancar de hoy mencionaron que su señor los recompensaría de manera especial si acababan con él.

BYAKUYA. ¿Alguno tenía algo personal contigo?

GRIMMJOW. No. Yo no me metía en sus asuntos y ellos no se metían en los míos. El único es Ulquiorra, pero no fue gran cosa.

INOUE. Ya recuerdo. Cuando lo enviaste a esa dimensión sellada.

SHIGURE. ¿Qué ocurrió?

GRIMMJOW. Justo antes de combatir con Ichigo en el Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra apareció para aguarme la fiesta. Utilicé algo llamado "Caja Negación" y lo envió a una dimensión sellada. Pero pocas horas después ya había regresado.

ICHIGO. No creo que sea por eso. Me parecía un tipo demasiado calmado y sereno como para que eso le impulse a tomarse una venganza.

GRIMMJOW. Pero las apariencias engañan. No era el cuarto Espada por nada. Su poder era inmenso.

RUKIA. Dejadlo ya. No podéis pensar en otra cosa. Relajaros un poco.

Siguieron comiendo, aunque durante el resto de la comida, Shigure no dejaba de sentir un poder extraño que estaba muy próximo a ellos.

------------------------------

Esa tarde, Ichigo insistió en que quería entrenar con Shigure. Bajaron al sótano mientras los demás realizaban otras labores.

SHIGURE. ¿Estás seguro que es esto lo que quieres?

ICHIGO. Por supuesto. Quién mejor que tú para prepararme. Pero no quiero que te contengas, me gustaría que utilizaras todo tu poder.

SHIGURE. Si es lo que quieres. ¡Incinera, Inferna! Comenzamos en cuanto estés listo.

ICHIGO. Muchas gracias. ¡BANKAI!.¡TENSA ZANGETSU!

Ichigo se lanza contra Shigure muy rápido para que no le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

SHIGURE. Veo que has mejorado desde el primer entrenamiento. No me esperaba menos de ti.

Shigure le comenzó a devolver los golpes a la misma velocidad que había utilizado Ichigo.

ICHIGO. Yo tampoco me esperaba menos de ti.

SHIGURE. Entonces será mejor que pasemos al siguiente nivel – poniéndose la máscara -.

ICHIGO. Me has leído el pensamiento – haciendo lo mismo -.

Intercambiando golpes rápidos y, sobretodo, con mucha potencia, Ichigo y Shigure prosiguieron toda la tarde hasta que ambos, Ichigo más que Shigure, acabaron agotados y algo magullados.

SHIGURE. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. No es recomendable que nos esforcemos más de la cuenta.

ICHIGO. Tienes razón.

SHIGURE. Además tengo curiosidad por conocer al hollow que habita en tu interior.

ICHIGO. Pues desde que intentó tomar mi cuerpo a la fuerza antes de la batalla, no me ha causado molestias.

SHIGURE. No te preocupes. Tú solo relájate.

Shigure carga una considerable cantidad de reiatsu en su mano y la posa sobre el hombro de Ichigo. Un instante después, se encontraba dentro de la mente de Ichigo.

ZANGETSU. ¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo?

ICHIGO. Insistía en que quería entrar.

ZANGETSU. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

SHIGURE. Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que si usas tu reiatsu adecuadamente, puedes hacer diversas cosas. Una de ellas es estas.

ZANGETSU. ¿Y que has venido a hacer?

SHIGURE. Tan solo quiero hablar con el hollow interior de Ichigo.

De repente, aparece.

ICHI-HOLLOW. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

SHIGURE. Conocerte. Veo que eres igual que Ichigo. Solo que tú eres blanco.

ICHI-HOLLOW. ¿Algo más?

SHIGURE. No. Solo eso.

ICHI-HOLLOW. Me has hecho perder mi tiempo. Ahora debes compensarme.

Ichi-hollow ataca a Shigure, quien con su velocidad normal bloquea sus golpes.

SHIGURE. Ahora eres tú el que me está haciendo perder mi tiempo. Si lo que quieres es acabar muy malherido, haberlo dicho y lo hago encantado.

Con sus típicos golpes rápidos y estratégicos, Ichi-hollow enseguida cae rendido.

ICHI-HOLLOW. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto poder? Aquí soy yo quién lo controla todo.

ICHIGO. Pero te recuerdo que Zangetsu y yo también podemos hacerlo. Aunque Shigure tiene una cantidad de poder tan grande que no ha hecho falta.

ICHI-HOLLOW. No me extraña. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

SHIGURE. Lo conseguí junto con esto – poniéndose la máscara -.

ICHI-HOLLOW. Entonces tu también eres un Vizard. ¿Cómo es posible que tu hollow interior no salga aquí dentro?

SHIGURE. Porque mi hollow interior no existe. Conseguí la máscara después de mi corazón se hundiera en la oscuridad. Conseguí controlar esa oscuridad, y mientras tenga una razón para vivir, seguirá bajo control.

ZANGETSU. Será mejor que os vayáis. ¿Sabéis como salir?

SHIGURE. No te preocupes.

Vuelve a cargar el reiatsu y tocar a Ichigo. De nuevo, se encontraban en el sótano de Urahara.

ICHIGO. No nos contaste esa parte de la leyenda.

SHIGURE. Es una parte que nadie conoce. Tú eres el primero, y me gustaría que fueras el único.

ICHIGO. No te preocupes. Por cierto. ¿Cuál fue tu razón para vivir?

SHIGURE. Pensar que mi amada no querría que muriera de una manera así.

Minutos después, subieron y se reunieron con los demás.

RUKIA. Es posible que pronto acabe la batalla. Necesitaremos todas las energías posibles y vosotros os dedicáis a luchar en vez de descansar. Sois como críos.

SHIGURE. Tu marido insistió y he tenido que hacerlo.

Rukia se empezó a alejar pero Ichigo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la detuvo.

ICHIGO. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Ichigo comenzó a besar a Rukia. Mientras los veía, Shigure volvió a sentir ese extraño poder que en ese momento era más fuerte.

SHIGURE. Yo aquí, molesto. Disculpadme.

Shigure se reúne con Urahara y los capitanes, y Rukia e Ichigo buscan una habitación. Esa noche se quedarían allí por si el enemigo decidía atacar en medio de la noche. Por esa razón montaron turnos de vigilancia. Uno de ellos les tocó a Shigure y Urahara.

URAHARA. Estás algo extraño desde la hora de la comida. ¿Qué ocurre?

SHIGURE. He sentido un poder extraño durante la comida y después del entrenamiento con Ichigo.

URAHARA. ¿Hay que preocuparse?

SHIGURE. No. No creo que sea un peligro.

URAHARA. Pues, entonces, no te preocupes tú tampoco.

Shigure comenzó a pensar en las circunstancias y se dio cuenta de la verdad. En ese momento, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente, cuando amaneció todos estaban en pie. Todos excepto Ichigo y Rukia, se durmieron tarde y por eso seguían durmiendo.

RENJI. No creéis que va siendo hora de despertar a eso dos.

BYAKUYA. Tampoco pasa nada por dejarlos dormir un poco más. A quién no he visto, de momento, es a Grimmjow.

URAHARA. Él y Shigure han ido a pasear por los alrededores. Me han dicho que no tardarían mucho en volver.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la habitación y de ella salen Ichigo y Rukia.

RENJI. Ya era hora de que despertarais.

ICHIGO. Buenos días a ti también.

RUKIA. ¿Dónde están Grimmjow y Shigure?

URAHARA. Volverán enseguida.

Grimmjow y Shigure llegaron en ese momento.

SHIGURE. ¿Alguien estaba hablando de nosotros?

De repente, alguien aparece en frente de la tienda de Urahara sin que nadie lo percibiera ni se diera cuenta de su llegada.

X. Así que vosotros sois los estúpidos que me están causando tantos problemas.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír esa voz a sus espaldas. El líder de los Arrancar, aquel a quien esperaban desde la tarde anterior, por fin había hecho su aparición.

------------------------------

Con esto se termina el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Para último capítulo tengo planeado algo impresionante y os revelaré la gran sorpresa que tengo preparada.

No se cuanto tardaré en subir el último capítulo, empieza a faltarme el tiempo libre. Intentaré tenerlo antes de final de mes.

Nos vemos. Bye.


	15. La Batalla Final

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite (excepto alguno que vaya inventando sobre la marcha).**_

15. La batalla final

Ante ellos se hallaba una figura conocida para algunos, y sorprendente para otros. Ante ellos se encontraba un Arrancar del mismo tamaño que Hitsugaya, su pelo era negro y llevaba un trozo de máscara en él. Iba acompañado de un hombre negro y muy alto.

GRIMMJOW. Vaya, vaya. Eres el único Espada, o más bien intento de serlo, del que no me esperaba que fuera su líder. Es un honor que nos dignes con tu presencia, Luppi. Y veo que has traído contigo a Zomari Le Roux.

LUPPI. Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí. Creía que no eras de esos que recordaban a todos a los que mataba.

GRIMMJOW. Nunca me olvidaría de quién se atrevió a quitarme mi posición.

LUPPI. Sabía que hice mal al resucitarte Grimmjow. No esperaba que te unieras a un grupo de debiluchos. Te has convertido en una verdadera molestia.

GRIMMJOW. Pues yo esperaba, o más bien prefería, que hubiera sido alguien con más poder el que montara todo este follón. Si hubiera sido cualquiera de los otros Espada estaría contento, demostraría que puedo con otros que eran más fuertes que yo. Tratándose de ti, esta batalla ha dejado de tener sentido. Ya demostré que podía matarte sin necesidad de desenfundar mi zanpakutoh. Y si quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez, lo haré encantado.

ZOMARI. Antes de acabar con mi señor Luppi, tendrás que acabar conmigo.

GRIMMJOW. Si ese es tu deseo– pero antes de lanzar su ataque un brazo le detiene -.

BYAKUYA. Déjame a esa Arrancar a mí.

GRIMMJOW. Como quieras. Imagino que conocerás su técnica especial.

BYAKUYA. Por supuesto.

GRIMMJOW. Entonces - haciéndole un gesto de cederle su posición - todo tuyo.

ZOMARI. Me da igual quien de vosotros sea. Acabaré con todos si hace falta.

BYAKUYA. No pienses que vas a pasar de mí – sacando su zanpakutoh de su funda -. ¡Despedaza, Senbonzakura!

El ataque se dirige directamente hacia Zomari y le atraviesa. Segundos después aparece detrás de Byakuya.

ZOMARI. Parece que has olvidado nuestra última batalla.

BYAKUYA. Para nada.

Un nuevo golpe impacta sobre él y nuevamente reaparece en otro sitio.

ICHIGO. ¿Cómo es posible que sus golpes no le hagan nada?

GRIMMJOW. Forma parte del estilo de lucha de Zomari. De entre todos los Arrancar, su Sonido es el más rápido y crea la ilusión de estar en dos o más sitios a la vez. Es como si se clonara. Ese tipo de técnica se conoce como Sonido Gemelo.

RUKIA. Por eso le preguntaste si conocía su técnica especial.

GRIMMJOW. Es uno de los motivos, pero no el único.

ICHIGO. Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos. Si alguien es capaz de alcanzar una gran velocidad, ese es Byakuya. Seguro que acabará con él.

RUKIA. ¿Cuál son los otros motivos?

Zomari y Byakuya siguen intentando golpearse pero es inútil.

ZOMARI. Veo que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez. Tendré que intentarlo de otro modo. ¡Apacigua, Brujería! – el cuerpo de Zomari comienza a llenarse de ojos -.

GRIMMJOW. Será mejor que nos pongamos en donde ninguno de sus ojos pueda apuntarnos.

Todos desaparecen haciendo que todos los ojos de Zomari se centren en Byakuya.

ICHIGO. ¿Qué ocurre, Grimmjow?

GRIMMJOW. Por eso quería saber si Byakuya estaba preparado. Cuando Zomari libera su auténtica forma, si consigue concentrarse en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, puede hacer que dejes de controlarla y pase a controlarla él. Por ejemplo, si se concentra en tu pierna, pasará a controlarla. Es una técnica que el mismo bautizó como Amor.

RUKIA. ¿Y cómo conseguirá mi nii-san salir victorioso?

GRIMMJOW. Hay un método. Sólo espero que lo conozca.

Mientras tanto, en el combate, Byakuya estaba muy concentrado y esperando a que su rival hiciera el primer movimiento.

ZOMARI. ¿Por qué no has movido ni un solo músculo desde que adopté mi auténtica forma? Tanto temes mis poderes.

BYAKUYA. No soy de esos shinigamis que olvidan las batallas que han luchado. Recuerdo todas las batallas y todos los rivales que he tenido desde que me convertí en shinigami. Sé perfectamente que debo hacer contra ti.

ZOMARI. Pues si tú no quieres moverte, deberé obligarte. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento, las piernas de Byakuya empiezan a moverse solas. Para evitar que siga controlándolas, Byakuya decide cortar los nervios de las piernas y cae al suelo, quedándose sentado.

BYAKUYA. Ya te he dicho que sé lo que tengo que hacer. Además, te aseguro que dentro de poco volveré a disponer de ellas.

ZOMARI. No me imaginaba que estuvieras tan loco como para hacer eso. Pero te aseguro que lo próximo que controlaré no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

Los brazos de Byakuya también comienzan a moverse sin que pueda controlarlos.

BYAKUYA. Esperaba que duraras un poco más, pero ahora eres tú quién no me deja elección. ¡BANKAI¡SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI! – soltando su zanpakutoh y clavándose su hoja en la tierra -.

Los millones de hojas impactan contra los ojos de Zomari, dejándole completamente ciego.

ZOMARI. ¡BASTARDO!

BYAKUYA. Eso es mala suerte. Tener tantos ojos y sin embargo no poder utilizar ninguno.

ZOMARI. En cuanto te encuentre te vas a enterar.

BYAKUYA. Y ahora el golpe de gracia. ¡Hadou 4, Byakurai!

El golpe de kidoh le atraviesa la frente y lo mata al instante. Byakuya se tiende en el suelo, sin fuerzas.

LUPPI. Ha sido un gran terror quedarte ahí quieto sin protección – lanzándole una estocada directa, pero que se estrella en una gran barrera -.

BYAKUYA. Con todo el poder que dices tener y no has visto la barrera que Inoue había levantado a mi alrededor en cuanto me he tumbado.

LUPPI. Estúpida perra entrometida. Siempre tienes que interponerte en mis asuntos.

Entre Hitsugaya y Renji, cargan con Byakuya y lo llevan al interior de la tienda.

GRIMMJOW. Creo que ahora si que es mi turno – desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Luppi -.

LUPPI. Tantas ganas tienes de morir.

GRIMMJOW. Tengo ganas de matarte, que es muy distinto.

LUPPI. Cuando estés muerto, dejarás de tener esas ganas.

Y comienza la batalla entre los dos Espada, pero esta vez era por algo más que un puesto, esta vez estaba en juego las vidas de millones de personas. Luppi demostraba tener un gran nivel y aguantaba con mucha facilidad el desarrollo de la batalla. Grimmjow no tenía tanta suerte.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Cómo es posible que no te debilites?

LUPPI. Veo que nos has investigado lo suficiente. Cada vez que hacía renacer a un Arrancar, tanto ellos como yo obtenemos un aumento de poder. Calcula. Contándote a ti he resucitado a 12, por lo que mi aumento de poder ha sido considerablemente alto.

La zanpakutoh de Luppi se clava en el hombro de Grimmjow, que comienza a sangrar en cuanto la saca.

GRIMMJOW. Creo que he llegado a mi límite – soltando su zanpakutoh -.

LUPPI. ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir?

GRIMMJOW. Me alegra morir teniendo una parte humana.

LUPPI. ¡SALUDA AL DIABLO DE MI PARTE!

El golpe de la zanpakutoh no logra alcanzar a Grimmjow. Alguien se había interpuesto en la trayectoria y la había parado.

SHIGURE. Si quieres acabar con Grimmjow o con cualquiera de nosotros, primero tendrás que acabar conmigo.

GRIMMJOW. Yo no he pedido que me ayudes.

SHIGURE. Pero te considero mi amigo y eso me obliga a ayudarte cuando lo necesitas, aunque tú no me lo pidas.

LUPPI. ¿Quién coño eres tú?

SHIGURE. Me ofende que no me conozcas. Yo soy quién acabó con Noitora, que decía que era tu siervo más fuerte. Puedes llamarme…

LUPPI. Tu nombre no me importa. Pero la muerte de Noitora selló tu condena de muerte. ¡Estrangula, Trepadora! – de la espalda de Luppi surgen ocho tentáculos -. Ahora probarás el auténtico poder que poseo. Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

SHIGURE. Pues yo creo que más bien será al contrario, serás tú el que mueras. ¡Incinera, Inferna!

Luppi ataca con todos los tentáculos a la vez, pero Shigure consigue desviar todos los golpes. Con un movimiento cargado de fuerza, Shigure creas su tornado de fuego y lo dirige hacia Luppi, que carga directamente con él y lo atraviesa por el centro.

LUPPI. Si eso es todo lo que tienes, esta batalla será muy aburrida.

SHIGURE. Realmente eres poderoso. Hace tiempo que no encuentro a un rival al que pueda considerar digno de luchar conmigo de igual.

LUPPI. Debes estar bromeando. Tu poder es insignificante comparado con el mío.

SHIGURE. ¿Quién ha dicho que este era todo mi poder? Mi poder se distribuye en tres niveles. Este es solo es el primero.

LUPPI. Puedes pasar directamente al tercer nivel si quieres. No te servirá de nada.

SHIGURE. Con el segundo nivel será suficiente – cargando una gran cantidad de energía -.

URAHARA. No os lo perdáis. Lo próximo que veréis es una imagen digna de ver.

SHIGURE. ¡BANKAI!

Las llamas de Inferna se intensifican y le envuelven por completo. Cuando se disipan, su cuerpo de cintura para arriba hasta el cuello estaba cubierto por llamas y sus pies, también con llamas, tenían forma de garras. De este fuego sobresalía, por la espalda, una larga cola, también de fuego. La hoja de su zanpakutoh había desaparecido y solo quedaban llamas.

LUPPI. Eso es todo. Un simple bankai.

SHIGURE. Veo que tienes una mala costumbre: subestimas a tus rivales. Lo has hecho con Grimmjow y ahora lo estás haciendo conmigo. Te lo demostraré.

Las llamas que formaban el filo se alargan a gran velocidad hasta cortar varios de los tentáculos.

LUPPI. ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? – los tentáculos de Luppi se regeneran -.

SHIGURE. Hace décadas que no utilizo el bankai. Estoy algo oxidado.

Sin moverse del sitio, con golpes rápidos, comenzó a agitar a Inferna como si fuera un látigo, que empezó a magullar el cuerpo de Luppi.

LUPPI. Eso es un juego de niños. Te mostraré lo que es un látigo.

Los tentáculos de Luppi se dividen transversalmente en varios trozos, naciendo de ellos nuevos tentáculos hasta crear más de cien. Con los tentáculos comienza a golpear a Shigure, quién con gran rapidez comienza a esquivarlos, pero son tantos que no consigue esquivarlos todos y acaba siendo derribado.

SHIGURE. Creo que tenías razón – incorporándose de la mejor manera que puede -. Tendría que haber pasado directamente al tercer nivel.

LUPPI. Ahora, por tu arrogancia al creer que podía igualarte a mí y por matar a mis más poderoso siervo Noitora, debes morir – lanza a un golpe muy potente contra Shigure, pero no logra impactar ya que Shigure utiliza la cola para detener el golpe -.

SHIGURE. Por suerte, aún estoy a tiempo para rectificar mi error – explotando la cola y destruyendo el tentáculo -. Es hora del tercer nivel.

Del fuego que cubre el cuerpo de Shigure, aparece otra cola junto con dos grandes alas. Se pone la mano sobre la cara y un instante después tenía su máscara puesta.

LUPPI. Ahora entiendo como pudiste acabar con Noitora. Incluso con la zanpakutoh de refuerzo, su nivel no era capaz de equipararse al de un Vizard.

SHIGURE. Por fin me reconoces algo. Más vale tarde que nunca – en menos de un segundo ya se había plantado delante de Luppi -. Una lástima que vayas a morir.

Luppi intenta escapar de la acometida, pero haciendo gala de su gran velocidad Shigure es quien sale victorioso esta vez.

LUPPI. Ahora soy yo quién empieza a considerarte como un rival digno de mi poder. ¡Cero!

SHIGURE. Como quieras. ¡Cero!

Ambos Cero impactan y crean una gran explosión con mucho humo, que impide que nadie pueda ver algo. Cuando se disipa el humo, Shigure y Luppi estaban bastante separados y esperando que el otro hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Al final es Luppi quien se decide.

LUPPI. Terminemos con esto.

SHIGURE. Te has precipitado – esquivando el golpe, poniéndose a su espalda y quemando todos los tentáculos -. Tienes razón. Vamos a terminar con esto. Ya no tienes tentáculos, por lo que eres una presa fácil – Shigure incrementa la llama de su zanpakutoh y de un solo golpe quema por completo a Luppi -. Has perdido por tu arrogancia. Espero que tu lugar en el infierno aún esté libre porque vas a volver y esta vez te aseguro que te quedarás allí.

Pero Luppi, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban carga contra Grimmjow, que se encontraba consciente y descansando en un rincón algo apartado.

LUPPI. Yo volveré al infierno, pero me aseguraré de que Grimmjow vuelva conmigo.

Una zanpakutoh cayó al suelo y se quedó clavada. Luppi atraviesa el cuerpo de un solo golpe (igual que hizo Grimmjow cuando le mató la primera vez) con su brazo. Todo el mundo se queda sorprendido, pero quien más era Grimmjow. Luppi no había atravesado su cuerpo. Shigure se había interpuesto en el ataque y era su cuerpo el que había sido atravesado.

GRIMMJOW. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

SHIGURE. Porque mi vida hace tiempo que dejó de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, Shigure carga un Cero y se lo lanza a Luppi, desintegrándole de una vez y para siempre, quedando tan solo el brazo con el que había atravesado a Shigure. Shigure cae al suelo casi inconsciente.

GRIMMJOW. ¡INOUE¡VEN RÁPIDO!

SHIGURE. No, Grimmjow. No quiero que Inoue me salve. He vivido mucho tiempo al margen de todo. Se que he hecho mal. Pero ahora he hecho por lo que puedo estar orgulloso. Déjame morir ahora.

GRIMMJOW. Shigure… - casi llorando - … muchas gracias, amigo.

Tras esas palabras de Grimmjow, Shigure muere.

ICHIGO. ¡SHIGURE¡INOUE, DATE PRISA!

GRIMMJOW. No, Ichigo. Él no quiere que lo hagamos. Me ha dicho que quería morir ahora, después de hacer lo correcto.

RUKIA. Si ese era su deseo, deberemos respetarlo.

Ichigo carga a Shigure mientras que Renji ayuda a Grimmjow y todos entran en la tienda de Urahara. Urahara se acercó y recogió a Inferna del lugar donde se había quedado clavada. En el interior, le extraen el brazo de Luppi e Inoue le cierra las heridas. Esa tarde le hicieron un entierro digno de un héroe.

GRIMMJOW. Shigure, has hecho que sienta que esta vida merece la pena vivirse. Muchas gracias, amigo.

ICHIGO. Has conseguido que comprenda mejor de lo que soy capaz. Haremos lo posible para que no nos pase lo mismo que a ti.

RUKIA. Nos has enseñado que nuestro amor es mayor don que podemos tener. Te debemos mucho.

URAHARA. Espero que hayas alcanzado la paz allí donde te encuentres.

Y así, todos hicieron sus comentarios dándole las gracias y despidiéndose de él.

**1 MES DESPUÉS**

Todos se habían recuperado de las heridas de las batallas. Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Ikkaku y Rangiku habían vuelto a la Sociedad de las Almas hacía pocos días, mientras que Byakuya había obtenido permiso para quedarse unos cuantos días más; cuando los Vizard llegaron para incorporarse a la batalla, se encontraron con que esta había acabado; por miedo a morir sólo, Ishida le confesó a Inoue que la amaba, un amor que fue correspondido; Grimmjow se había adaptado bien a la vida teniendo parte humana y disfrutaba de ello. Todo volvía a transcurrir con normalidad y esperaban que siguiera así mucho tiempo. Pero no todo es posible.

RUKIA. Ichigo, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – con tono muy serio a la par que bastante alegre -. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

ICHIGO. Por supuesto.

Entran en una de las habitaciones.

BYAKUYA. Me pregunto que pasará.

De repente, se oye un grito desde el interior de la habitación.

ICHIGO. BIEN. ES ESTUPENDO.

Ichigo sale de la habitación seguido de Rukia, quien solo podía ver como su marido estaba eufórico y tenía una expresión de mucha felicidad en la cara.

BYAKUYA. ¿Qué ocurre?

RUKIA. Algo maravilloso. Estoy embarazada.

Urahara, que se encontraba cerca, no pudo evitar intervenir.

URAHARA. ¿De cuánto?

RUKIA. De poco más de un mes.

Entonces no pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo Shigure.

**FLASH BACK**

_SHIGURE. He sentido un poder extraño durante la comida y después del entrenamiento con Ichigo._

_URAHARA. ¿Hay que preocuparse?_

_SHIGURE. No. No creo que sea un peligro._

_URAHARA. Pues, entonces, no te preocupes tú tampoco._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

URAHARA. Shigure lo sabía. Sabía que de la existencia de vuestro hijo. Aunque creo que nunca llegó a comprenderlo del todo. El día anterior a la batalla final me contó que había notado una extraña presencia aunque no sabía de donde provenía.

ICHIGO. La verdad es que él sabía muchas cosas. Lo único que lamento es que no siga entre nosotros.

URAHARA. Por lo menos, ha muerto de manera digna, haciendo lo correcto, y ha logrado reunirse con su amada.

RUKIA. Se podría decir que este hijo, es nuestra recompensa por habernos encargado de proteger a todo el mundo. Y si hubo alguien que se hubiera merecido de verdad una recompensa, ese era Shigure.

BYAKUYA. Y la tiene. Su recompensa es que todo el mundo le recordará no sólo por su leyenda, sino también por sus últimos actos.

ICHIGO. Este hijo junto con su zanpakutoh nos recordará siempre lo significativo que fue su papel en esta batalla.

En la tienda de Urahara, en una vitrina estaba expuesta Inferna. Debajo había una placa con una inscripción: "Esta zanpakutoh perteneció a un héroe que fue capaz, por salvarnos a todos, de dar su vida, una vida llena de dolor y que solo durante los últimos días logró encontrar la paz que tanto ansiaba encontrar".

FIN

-------------------------------

El último capítulo está servido. Es más largo que los demás, pero esta historia se merecía un gran final.

Pues esta era la sorpresa: el embarazo de Rukia. Imagino que muchos de vosotros ya os lo esperabais.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fic durante todos estos meses. Habéis sido un gran apoyo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la historia. Yo desde luego he disfrutado con cada palabra que he escrito.

Muchas gracias.

Hasta el próximo fic (eso espero).


End file.
